She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not
by singlovewrite
Summary: Massie has a secret about an old flame who's back again, too bad she can't have both him and Derrick. Now she's forced to choose between her two crushes. Title Change! Used to be Love, Friends and Secrets. ClairexCam, DereckxMassiexOC
1. Soccer Game Part 1 Massie's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. I do not own the characters nor does this story have the same story line as the books. I give Lisi props for writing such an Ah-Mazing series. **

**Please review. **

**Massie:** Things are always good, right. Not when Derrington is smothering her, the TPC is questioning her, and the new boy Danny is not so new. Meaning, she kind of knows him. Okay maybe a Ah-Lot knows him. But, that doesn't mean everyone else has to know, right? And with the Winter Gala coming up, she has to choose between her flaming crush, and her HART BF. What's an Alpha to do?

**Claire:** When a certain incident gets her grounded, there is no way she can go to the Winter Gala. That is, unless Massie helps her to devise a plan. But, she would never think about disobeying her parents, would she? Even if it means just one night with Cam?

**Alicia:** Trying her best to be Beta by keeping the TPC up to date on the latest gossip. But, why is she working so hard to make sure the girls are devoting their time to the clique, when Massie isn't even trying at all? That's just another gossip case for Alicia to solve.

**Kristen**: Doesn't have a guy, yet. She has her eyes on Danny. To bad Dylan does too. _Great_, another competition to see if the the guy likes her or not.

**Dylan:** Kristin has been getting on her nerves lately, but will that stop her from getting attention from Danny? NOPE! But, why is he so focused on Massie? She doesn't even know him...

**Briarwood Soccer Game**

Last Game of the Season

4:58 PM

Saturday, December 13th

Massie looked through her draw string warrior hobo bag for her iPhone. She came across her Glossip Girl gloss, her Loui shades and every other neccessaty that she could possibly fit in her bag, except the cell. She was wearing a Burberry Duffle Jacket with ribbed sleeves and a pair of black skinny trousers, and a pair of black metal studden ankle boots. Winter cold bit at her through her coat and she stopped looking for a second to button it up a little. The TPC was sitting at Briarwood's soccer match against the Tomohawks. Well, her and Claire at least, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen had "supposedly" went to restroom _thirty _minutes ago. Sitting outside at one the Briarwood games wasn't the number one thing Massie wanted to do at the moment. Really, all she ever wanted to do was go to the spa and relax with her BFF's. Considering the fact that she knew nothing about soccer and could care less nor did she even know what was going on. She just wanted to find her 600 dollar phone and get the heck out of there. She took her hands out of her bag and recollected her self. The phone had to be in there somewhere. She gently took the bag out of her lap and sat it in an empty space next to her on the metal bench. Claire nudged her a little.

"Not now, Claire..." Massie said and kept searching through her bag for the device.

"But Massie," Claire tried again, but all she got was silence. Massie felt another jab in her side.

"Claire, if you don't stop poking me, your finger will come off." Massie threatend, but still hadn't looked up. When her cell was no where to be found, she sighed. This time Claire tapped her shoulder. Massie wanted to slug her right then and there. But as the Alpha, it wouldn't be good for her image. She turned her head sharply to look at Claire. "What?"

"I'm trying to tell you that you that the game is over. Briarwood won-" Claire said but then Massie interrupted her.

"Is that _all _you wanted to say? Claire my phone is missing and you're going on about the game?"

"Let me finsh. _Anyway_ before I was so rudely interrupted," Claire paused shooting a look at Massie, who in turn shot one back just as threatingly. Claire wanted to shrink back, but decided against it. "I was saying the we won and _thatIborrowedyourcellphone_." She said the last part quietly. Massie shot Clair a confusing look.

"What?" she asked. Claire felt a lump get cought in her throught. Maybe it was just the cold that dried her throat up. Nope, it was deffinitely the fear of what was coming next. She fiddled with the zipper on her powder blue puff coat.

"I said that I, borrowed. Your. Cell. Phone." she said. Massie face turned red from anger, and from the freezing wind.

"You borrowed my cell," Massie asked, except it sounded more like a statment. "How did you get my cell, it was in the bag the whole time?!" Massie semi-shouted for fear of attracting negative attention.

"Well, before we left your esate, I had dropped my phone in the in your bathroom sink while getting ready," Claire started. Massie looked at her with expression of confusion and anger. "Yours was sitting on the counter so I grabbed it and called my mom to let her know we were leaving." Claire said.

"Well, where is it?" Massie questioned. Claire gulped.

"I think I left it in the Range Rover." she concluded. The Range Rover? Issac was now long gone. Massie pondered on whether or not to call Isaac to just come pick them up and retrieve her phone or kill Clair. Seeing as there were too many witnesses, she tapped some LBR who had just stood up to leave. The LBR truned to face her. She was wearing a bright red Baby Phat cropped coat and a a pair of red gloves. She also had on a pair of black skinny jeans with red sneakers. Massie had to struggle to keep a straight face and put on a file (fake smile).

"Hey may I see your cell, I've seemed to misplace mine." Massie asked trying to sound as sweet as possible." Claire stood up quickly.

"Uh, I'm going to meet Cam. Bye!" She said and hurried down the steps. Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed the cheap phone that the LBR was waving in front of her face. SHe flipped it open and dialed his number and put it up to her ear holdindg it with her forefinger and her thumb, carefully keeping it at least and inch away from her lobe so it didn't touch the phone. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?" Isaac's voice came through the phone.

"Isaac, it's Massie. I left, well Claire left, my phone in the Range Rover." Massie said getting straight to the point. She shook her wrist a little to get her gold Tiffany bracelet, which had slid a little down her coat sleeve, back to her wrist. It _clinked_ and _clanked_ a little. The LBR stood paitently waiting to have her phone back.

"Ah, yes Massie I found it. I'll be returning it to you when I come to pick you and the girls up." Isaac reassured.

"Good, well I have to go," Massie said and shut the phone. "Thanks uh,"

"It's Ariel, you know, the girl from your art class?" Ariel tried. MAssie quickly got bored with this conversation and yawned.

"Whoever," She slapped it into the LBR's hand and stood up, straighting out her coat to make sure it wasn't wrinkled. Once satisfied, she left and made her way down the stairs and out of the small stadium. She walked to the sidewalk in front of Brairwood Academy and waited for Isaac to pull up. All of a sudded, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her thin waist. She shreeked and turned around to see someone's nose just just inches away from the spot between her eyes. She looked up and came face to face with Dereck, or "Derrington".

"Surprise, " He said. Massie, smiled but swiftly moved out of his grasp.

"No PDA." she confirmed. He nodded in understanding. The fifteen year old ruffled his hair a little.

"I didn't see you on the field." he commented. Massie was shocked. How could she have possibly forgotten about her boyfriend?

"Right, about that. You see ClairehadlostmyphoneandI-" she spoke quickly, but Dereck cut her off.

"It's fine, I'm not mad," he started. Massie looked relived. "But, in return you have to let me walk you home." he finshed. Massie's smile quickly faded. The wind blew her auburn hair into her face and she brushed it away.

"Uh, can't we just hop into the Range Rover and make Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen walk?" Massie half joked. Secretly, she wanted to make Claire walk, but decided against it. Dereck shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. You have to come with me. I want to spend time together. Please?" Derrington begged. He turned around and did his childish butt shake. Massie giggled a little. He was being so sweet right now. But, she couldn't possibly walk home. She might ruin her boots or get hypothermia. But, it was Dereck. Her HART boyfriend, the one she really cared about but didn't show it so much. She didn't want to hurt him, but she did want to get home quickly enough so she could have her spa treatment with her BFF's and gossip. Massie shook her head.

"I can't, maybe another time." she said just as Isaac pulled up. He got out and opened the door. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan seemed to have come out of no where.

"Uh, where have _you_ been?" Massie asked. Dylan and Kristen quickly slid into the Range Rover and Alicia took the liberty of explaining.

"Uh, remember? We were in the ladies room?" she said and hopped into the vehichle before Massie could question any further. Claire still hadn't shown up yet. Where the heck was she?

* * *

**Okay, this is my first fic. Tell if I should continue or not. I will try to update at least once a week. **


	2. Soccer Game Pt 2 Claire

**Okay, here's chap. 2. This takes place from Clair's POV of the game. So it's kind of like Vantage Point (if you've ever heard of that movie. If you haven't, WATCH IT! Awsome movie) Anyways, please review.**

* * *

Claire ran across the field to her boy, Cam. Briarwood had just finished their last soccer game before break, and won. Claire couldn't be more happier, or was it the fact that she had escaped Massie. After she flipped out about Claire losing her cell, Claire had to get away. Cam was a perfect distraction. Her perfect, multi-color eyed, cute distraction. She approached Cam who was sitting on the bench talking to one of his teammates. He was turned to the side, so his back was towards her. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around, his blue eye and green eye burning into her two blue ones. Claire felt her heart skip and she smiled.

"Hey...nice game." she tried. Nice game? _"Not a perfect conversation starter."_ she thought. To her surprise, he smiled warmly at her. There was excitement in his eyes.

"Yeas it was," he started.

"Hey man, I'll see you later." Plovert said and stood up, him and Cam doing one of those complicated, manly handshakes, and left. Cam stood up and stretched.

"So, what are your plans this afternoon?" he asked looking intently at Claire. She shrugged.

"Well, I was supposed to hang out with Massie. But, I don't think she's too happy with me. Plus I had to babysit my brother Todd while my parents went out." she said. Cam he nodded in understanding. The wind blew a freezing breeze and then settled. Clair noticed Cam's knees were turning slightly purple, and he was shaking slightly.

"Aren't you cold? How could they make you wear shorts in forty degree weather?" Claire asked worriedly. Cam chuckled.

"Clair I'm fine. That is, unless you want to let me borrow your jacket." Cam joked pinching the shoulder of Claire's powder blue coat. Claire giggled.

"I highly doubt it will be seen on you." she commented. Cam pretended to be hurt.

"But, I'm really, really cold Claire. Please?" he fake begged.

"How about a hug instead?" Claire suggested. Cam smiled again and nodded. Truth was, he wasn't cold at all. He was still hot and sweaty from running up and down the field so much. Claire on the other hand was still slightly chilled. The jacket she was wearing wasn't really doing much. Plus, she just wanted a reason to hug Cam. He grabbed her around the waist, and she grabbed him around his neck and they hugged each other tightly. Claire took in his sent of Drakoir (sp?) mixed with Big League Chew mixed with sweat. Massie would have thought it was disgusting, but Clair didn't mind. She felt his body heat give off and she was instantly warm, inside and out. She reluctantly pulled out of the hug, as did he.

"Hey, it is starting to fell really artic out here. Can you come with me to the lockers? Not come in of course, but I need to get by bag. You can just wait outside for me." He said. Claire nodded.

"Sure, let's go." she said. They started walking across the field towards the boy's locker room. Cam got an idea in his head and smirked.

"Hey, race ya!" He shouted and took off. Claire was taken by surprise but started to jog down the field.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" she shouted. He stopped and truned to face hr as she caught up with him.

"Fine. We'll start right here." Cam suggested. Claire nodded.

"On three. I'll count," Claire said. Cam nodded and got into sprinting position. "One...THREE!" Claire shouted as she took off. Cam was shocked and started sprinting. Claire made it to the locker room first and touched her hand to the wall. She instantly started cheering and doing a victory dance.

"That time you had a first start." Cam pointed out and tried to steady his breathing. Claire just smirked at him. Massie would be so proud of her for flirting the way she did. She probably wouldn't be to giddy if she found out Claire was running in her boots.

"Hey, I didn't say you couldn't get a head start. I just said that it wasn't fair that _I _didn't get a head start." Claire said. Cam just scoffed.

"Whatever, I let you win." he said and pushed the door to the locker room and walked in.

"Yeah right!" Claire shouted after him. He popped his head back out the door.

"Hey you can come in from the cold if you want. All of the guys are gone." Cam said. Claire was hesitant at first but, Cam held the door open for her and she walked in. It smelt like sweat, sweat, and guess what? MORE sweat! Claire had to refrain from holding her nose and walked with Cam to his locker. They stopped in front of it and he twisted the combination into the dial. Claire looked around. It was just a regular locker room. Like their gym lockers. Cam opened his locker and grabbed his bag and closed it back again. He un-zipped the bag and pulled out a pair of track pants. He pulled them on over his shorts and pulled on his team jacket. Claire inspected his attire.

"See, now why won't they let you where that?" she said and pointed to his pants. Cam shrugged.

"I guess it's because they are baggy and could slow us down. Duh?" He joked. Claire punched his shoulder playfully. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the locker room, back onto the field. They made there way to the front of the school. Claire saw the Range Rover adn saw that Massie, Kristin, Dylan, and Alicia were already getting inside. Massie was the last one to get in. She turned around to give Derrick a hug, who was standing there helping her into the car, and then shouted at Claire.

"Hurry up Kuh-lair!" She shouted. Claire turned Cam.

"Hey do you want go to Slice of Heaven with me? My brother can give us a ride." He suggested. Claire thought about it for a second. Isaac honked the car horn, demanded by Massie, and Claire up the "one minute" signal.

"I don't know..." she said. Cam looked at her and nodded. He didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable situation.

"I understand if you can't. I mean, it's no big deal." He said. Claire felt completely bad. But, she already had plans to babysit Todd. But, she also didn't want her quality time with Cam to be "no big deal". She sighed and thought hard about the situation. Date with her hot boyfriend, or date with her scrawny little twerp of a brother? Isaac honked the horn again. Claire turned to face them just as Massie got into the car. She closed the door and rolled down the window.

"Fine Kuh-lair, see you wheen we see you!" Massie shouted and they drove off. _Leave it to Massie to embarrass me in front off Cam. Thanks Mass, I HART you!_ Claire thought.

"I guess I'll go with you." Claire said smiling at Cam. A grin played upon his lips and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright, let's go." he said, and guided her to his brother car.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try and update soon. The next will be from Alicia's point of view, and that's where you leran about the "new boy". After, I will just continue with the story and there will be no more weird vantage points. :) Please Review!**


	3. Finally, Soccer Game Pt 3 Alicia

**Okay everyone, here's Alicia's POV. As promised I won't do anymore "vantage points" after this, just regular chapters. Thanks for the support I hope you enjoy it! Luv ya!**

Alicia brushed her jet black hair back behind her shoulders. It had been displaced by the wind. She had recieved a text from Josh saying to meet him by cossesion stands after the game. Of course she didn't turn him down, even if it ment ditching The PC. She paitently tapped her foot and waited for Josh to come. A crowd of people passed by her, indicating that the game was over. She hadn't seen Kristen or Dylan since she had ditched them at the restrooms. Who could blame her? They were smelly, dirty, and could tatally mix with and ruin her perfume; the restrooms not the girls. Who knew that the girl's bathroom could be so distgusting. All of a sudden the felt a pair of sweaty plams clps her eyes.

"Guess who?" said the voice. Alicia, clearly knowing that voice anywhere, pretended to guess.

"Hmmm, is it... Dereck?" she asked. The hands quickly removed from her eyes. She turned around to a pair of brown eyes. Josh had his hands by his side and looked confused.

"Why would it be Derek?" he asked. Alicia laughed.

"Don't be silly, I totally knew it was you. Besides, you did say guess. What, am I not suppose to pretend I don't know who it is? Or is it just that guys really think we girls don't recognize your voices?" Alicia asked. Josh just shrugged.

"I really don't know the point of that game. Anyways, what did you think of the game?" Josh asked, trying to make small talk.

"You guys did great." Alicia commented. She adjusted the strap of her Ralph Lauren bag and put one hand on her hip.

"Boy, was it hard, you wouldn't belive what kind of players..." Josh spoke. Alicia knodded and pretended to listen to what he was saying. SHe focused on his eyes. Those big chocolate eyes. Boy did she love them. She couldn't help but smile everytime she saw Josh. He was just too perfect for her. Alicia that Josh had made a joke and forced a giggle. Then, she went back to "listening".

"... and did you happen to notice the new guy?" Josh asked. Alicia focused on him and nodded. _New guy? What knew guy. Wasn't I supposed to know these things? _She thought.

"The knew guy? Of course I noticed him. Isn't he a transfer from... from..." Alicia racked her brain for a place that might work.

"Switzerland." Josh confirmed. Alicia smiled a nodded.

"Yeah Switzerland..." she pretended to know. Josh shook his head and laughed. Alicia tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You obviously don't know the guy. His name is Danny. He's not from Switzerland, he's from Australia." Josh corrected between laughes. Alicia felt her cheeks get hot and playfully punched Josh.

"Don't laugh at me, so I didn't know him. Big deal," she said and gigled. Josh smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They both walked away from the conssesion stands and out to the front of the school. "So, tell me about Danny."

"I'll tell you somthin', that kids got game. Did you see him make that goal today?" Josh said. Alicia nodded, even though she could care less.

"Well, he sounds interesting, anything else?" she asked. In her mind she got out an imaginary pen and paper, ready to take down notes like a detective. Josh shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, nothin' much. The guys and I are still trying to figure him out. The way he talks is weird too..." Josh said. _Oh-kayy, not much for me to work with,_ Alicia thought. She needed something juicy, something sneaky, something that will get her one hudred gossip points later. Josh was giving her, well, crap. So he's from Australia, that's one. He's good at soccer, but that's abovious if he's on the soccer team. Alicia was getting fustrated, she has nev-er had this problem before. She was the Queen of Gossip, and Josh, her king.

"Hmmm, well I guess it's fair, considering he's knew." she responded. _I guess I'll have to figure this out myself,_ Alicia thought.

"So, uh, what are you planning on doing over Christmas break?" Josh asked. Alicia came out of her thoughts.

"Well, my family and I were planning on going to Spain... but, I'm not sure." she answered distantly. Her mind was still on Danny. _I wonder if his full name is Daniel?_ she thought.

_**Of course his full name is Daniel! **_She debated with herself.

_You don't know that, his name could just be Dan or it could just be Danny._

_**You know why don't you just ask him?!**_

_I will once I meet him. So, hah! _Oh great, now she was having a debate with herself. Weird much. Josh waved his hand in front of her face. That was when she realized she had spaced.

"Uh, Alicia, are you okay?" Josh asked senserly.

"Yeah I'm totally fine." she answered.

"Well that's good, I didn't want my date to the Winter Ball to be in the crazy house." He joked. Alicia laughed half-heartely, until it finally came together in her head about what he said.

"W-what? Oh, yeah, the dance. Well, you don't have to worry about that..." she said.

"Yeah, well, okay... see you later Alicia." Josh said and hugged her. She felt so warm with him. They just go well together, like one. She didn;t want to let go of him. She loved everything about him. His eyes, his hair, his clothes, the cologn he was wearing that smelt so good... wait that was way too mushy. She reluctantly pulled away and smiled at him.

"Bye..." she said. He grinned and walked off. That was when it hit her, he had called her crazy. "I'm NOT CRAZY!" she shouted after him, but he was already out of ear shot.

"Who said you were?" someone asked. Alicia quickly turned around and came face to face with Kristen and Dylan.

"Though I would say that was pretty rude of you to leave, I mean, _ditch _us." Dylan commented. Alicia shrugged.

"Whatevs, let's go." she said. Kristen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Come one Massie's waiting for us." Dylan said grabbing Alicia's arm.

"Please, more like flirting with Derrington." Kristen commented. They steadily made their way over to the Range Rover and was confronted by Massie.

"Where were you?" she asked.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. Longer chapters soon to come, promise ;)!


	4. Flashback

**Alrighty, here you go! Hope this is a good one. I had a few errors in my last three, but thanks to one of the comments, I fixed them. Enjoy!**

**The Block Estate**

**Front Lawn**

**5:45 pm**

**December 13th**

Massie climbed out of the Range Rover, with the help of Isaac, and lead the way to GLU headquarters. All the girls, minus Claire, walked into the room that held their already set up sleeping bags, ready to change PINK pajamas, and a few fat-free snacks. The TPC quickly changed and sat on their designated sleeping bags. Dylan went straight for the bowl of popcorn and started chomping down on the buttery snack. Massie shook her head and crossed her legs indian style. Eveyone did the same as they sat in there gossiping circle.

"Shouldn't we wait for Claire, you know, before we start?" Kristen asked.

"If Claire truely wanted to be here, she would have been here." Massie stated.

"Wait, didn't we drive off without her?" Dylan asked. Kristen nodded in agreement.

"Point." Alicia commented.

"We waited for her and she decided to stay with Cam. She made her dicision." Massie said and glared at Alicia, who inturn shrunk back and and gave an appologetic look.

"Point..." she managed to whimper. Dylan just stuffed a handfull of popcorn in her mouth and Kristen looked down at her pink polishe toes.

"Does anyone else have any more point_-less _comments to make before we move on?" Massie asked. Since no one bothered to even entertain that question, she continued. "Okay then, next topic."

"Well, I have some major gossip," Alicia said. The girls scooted in closer, their attention finally gained.

"How many?" Massie asked. Alicia smiled and straightened up so she was sitting in a sophisticated manner.

"For now, I say 20 points, but later it might change." she answered. Dylan clapped a little in excitement.

"Twenty? This better be something good Alicia." Massie said.

"Trust me, you won't be dissapointed. Okay, so there's this new guy. His name is Danny and he has just moved her from Australia." Alicia said. Kristin was shocked and Dylan was happy. Maybe a little too happy, but who could blame her? Here she was boyfriendless, and now there's a chance for her. Massie felt like the name sounded familiar, but put it to the back of her mind. Danny is a common name, it's not like there's just one guy in the world with that name. Although, if there was, she would be in a deep bind.

"Oooh, what does he look?" Dylan asked eaglery. Massie was kind of intrested to find out what he looked like also. If it was who she thought it was... no it couldn't be. So, when Kristin and Dylan leaned in a little more, she held back. Alicia bit her lip.

"Well... I haven't seen him yet." she admitted. Dylan and Kristen were dissapointed, and Massie was relieved. If it was her Danny, she did not want to find out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sydney, Australia_

_Bondi Beach_

_Decmber 22nd_

_Massie adjusted her white Emporio Aramni sunglasses adn leaned back in her beach chair while she watched from beneath the umbrella as the waves crashed against the shore. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Here she was in Sydney Australia on Christmas break, wearing her cute purple tie-back halter bikini, with no Pretty Comitee, no school, and deffinately no DRAMA. This was the first time she had ever felt at ease with her surroundings. She felt the suns raise hit her from the side, considering most of the sun was being blocked by the massive, royal blue umbrella. Her parents had ditched her to go "site seeing". How boring is that? She'd rather lay there and sleep, which she was about to do. That is, until shade had consumed her, and she was no longer being burned by the heat. She opened her eyes and removed her shades to see a boy... more like a totally hot, 6 foot 1, tanned, dark haird, green eyed, boy standing in front of her. His looks were ah-mazing, but they were totally blocking her view._

_"Umm, excuse me, but you're blocking my sun." Massie pointed out. The boy looked up at the sky and then back at Massie._

_"I'm sorry, your sun? Last time I checked nobody owned it." the boy challenged. Okay, Massie was really getting irritated by this guy already._

_"Okay, so it's not my sun, technically. But, could you at least move? Thank-You." she said. Without another word, she replaced the shades to her face, and closed her eyes. Pretty soon she heard the sand shift next to her, and felt the heat of the sun again. The dorkness that consumed her by her eyelids, lightened a bit. She took a deep breath taking in the salty air, and exhaled. Finally, he was gone._

_"It's lovely isn't it?" someone said. Massie jerked upward and removed her shades to reveal her amber eyes. She turned to her side and saw the same boy, now sitting in the sand next to her._

_"Why the hell are you still here?" she asked. The boy smiled at here and answered,_

_"Hey, give me break. I moved out of the way just like you asked." he then pointed to the sky. "See, all of the sun in the world, just for you."_

_"True, but what I meant was for you to leave." Massie shot back. Alright, either this boy was really mental, or he was just stupid._

_"Ouch, that hurts. I never expected a pretty girl like yourself to say something so, so vile." the boy answered. Wait, did he just call her pretty? He did! He did call her pretty. And he said it with that gorgeous Australian accent of his. Was he trying to flirt with her? Massie felt her heart melt a little. This hot guy, just called her pretty. But, then she remembered Derrington, her boyfriend back home in New York. Massie quickly forced her heart to freeze back up._

_"Yeah, well, you are really irritating me." she answered. The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck._

_"I'm sorry, let's start over," he said then stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Daniel Harris, but you can call me Danny." he proceeded. Massie's mind quickly shot to Cam's older, hot brother._

_"Massie, Massie Block." she answered and shook his hand. His grip was a little tight, but was so warm and inviting. Not like Derrick's hands, which were always so cold and clamy._

_"Massie..." Danny said, trying to get the feel of her name. "I like that it." he said. Massie blushed a little._

_"Uh, thanks." she said. No way! She can't be getting flustered now, she just met the guy. But yet, he still had this affect on her. **Forget it Massie, **she thought to herself, **he's just being nice. After this you won't even see him again. **At least that's what she thought..._

_"So, where are you from Massie? You don't really have an Australian accent so..." Danny said._

_"I'm from New York." she stated simply._

_"Oh, so you're from the other side of the world, ay. That's interisting," HE commented. Massie just nodded and put her shades back on. He noticed the label on them and commented, "Armani, isn't that one of those expensive designers?" he asked._

_"Well, when you have the money to spend, you might as well spend it on something good." Massie answered and leaned back once again in her beach chair. Danny inspected her bathing suit and taking in the color. Massie thought he was staring at her flat stomach and wrapped her arms across it. He looked up at her and smiled._

_"Purple, the color of royalty." he commented. Massie fought the urge to smile and kept her head facing forward towards the ocean._

_"Well, that's what I am." _

_"Just like a princess..." he commented. Massie shot back up in her seat._

_"Excuse me?" she asked. Danny held up his hands as if to say 'calm down'._

_"It wasn't ment to be an insult." He said. Massie calmed down a bit, but still sat up straight._

_"Oh, okay," she said skeptically. Danny gave her a wide grin again._

_"So, Princess, how do you like Aussie so far?" he asked. Massie looked at him with a smirk._

_"Is that my new nickname now?" she asked._

_"Yep, Princess, that's what I will call you." Danny answered. Hey, Massie didn't have a problem with that. She kind wished Derrington would have thought of that._

_"I like it," she said. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. Both looking into eachothers eyes intentlly._

**_END of FLASHBACK_**

Massie was in a daze as she remembered that sweet moment. Danny was a really nice guy and she enjoyed her time with him. Unlike the conversations she had with Derrington, the ones she had with Danny were deep and thought provoking. That's when Massie realized something. Why was she comparing Dereck with Danny? Her boyfriend was fine the way he was. She had no feelings what-so-ever for Danny. Or did she? Nope, of course she didn't. Right? Man, this was confusing her.

"Massie, you still there?" Kristen asked, waving her hand in fron of the BFF's face. Massie looked at her then at the others. It was then that she realized that they were staring at her like she was insane.

"You kind of zoned for a minute Mass," Dylan commented. Alicia looked at Massie skeptically. _What is on her mind? _She thought.

"Oh, sorry. I must be tired. Yeah, that's it, tired." Massie said, then gave a fake yawn and streched. Dylan and Kristen looked at eachother. Okay? "Hmm, well let's go to bed." Massie said, in hopes to end the awkward conversation.

"But, it's only six thirty." Alicia said pointing to the clock upon the wall. Massie glared at her. Why was she making this so difficult?

"Look, Alicia. I didn't ask if you could tell time or not. I just said 'we should go to bed', that ment sleep. So do it!" Massie shouted. She seriously wanted to just forget what just happned. She wanted to sleep away her confusion. Dream away her feelings. Eliminate the world around her with slumber. Dylan and Kristen quickly shot down in their bags and shut their eyes. Alicia slowly pulled the eye mask, tht was just so conviently sitting on top of her head, over her face and lyed down. Satisfied, Massie lyed down too. That's one less thing she had to worry about. Alicia, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what was up with Massie. Unfortunately, this was going to bug her all night. Alicia sat up one more time and removed her eye mask.

"What about my gossip points? I deliviered, now pay up." Alicia said. Massie sighed in irritation.

"Uggrrrh," she clapped and the lights went out, a new feature her parents had installed to the headquarters. Alicia just sighed, she was completely surrounded by darkness now. There was no use in arguing with Massie. She rested her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. This was going to turn out not so well.

* * *

**Great, done with chapter four. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I've been working on this fic all week, trying to update as soon as possible. I probably won't update anymore this week though. I'm still working on another story that I started. Please R&R! Luv ya!**


	5. So What

**Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to update until next week, but I decidee to put up one more. So, here you go!**

**Block Estate**

**Guest House**

**December 13th**

**10:35 PM**

Claire, with all of her might, tried not to make a sound as she twisted the key into the lock of the front door. Once she heard the familiar _CLICK!_ she slowly pushed the door open. It creeked a little bit, and she stoppeed to make sure no one had heard her. The house was completely dark, the only light coming from the now opened front door. As the moon shined into the house, Claire slowly stepped inside and quietly closed the the door, the light slowly getting thinner. Soon the whole room was dark and she couldn't see anything. she quickly put her hadns up to make sure she didn't ruun into anything. Too Late! _Bump! Crash! Thud!_ Claire had ran a table, causing the expensive crystal vase, that was once upon it, to come crashing down. The tablee fell over and knocked her knee, causing her to land on her butt.

"Owww," she whimpered quietly and rubbed her knee. Soon the lights from upstairs shot on, and she heard feet pattering down the stairs hurridly. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I be so clumsy? _Claire scolded herself. Judi, Jay, and Todd came down the stairs and flicked on the lights. This gave Claire a chance to inspect the damage. Glass was everywhere.

"Claire Stacy Lyons! Where in the world have you been?!" Jay shouted. Claire winced from the pain his shouting had caused her ear drums. She bit her lip nervousely, debating whether or not she should come up with an exagerated lie, or just tell the truth.

"Claire, answer your father." Judi demanded. Claire slowly stood up and brushed the excess glass from her pants. Judi's eyes softened in concern as she went over to help her daughter.

"I-I was with Cam." Claire admitted. Todd decided this was his time to step in.

"Oooooh," he mocked and made kissing noises. Judi loked at him and shook her head scoldingly. He immidiately stopped and looked down at the ground.

"You were supposed to come sraight home!" Jay said.

"We needed you to make sure your brother got home safely from Nathan's house. We came back from our outing and found him sitting on the front step, locked out of the house." Judi fussed.

"Don't freak, okay? It wasn't my fault-" Claire tried.

"Claire, you were being completely irrisponsable. Coming home late at night, from doing God knows what." Jay said.

"We just went to get Pizza dad. It's not that crucial!" Claire argued.

"Claire, it's not that you went to get pizza, that's not the point. We needed you do do something very important. Did you even think about the dangers out there. He's just a ten year old boy. Who knows what could have happened to him? Snatched up by some kidnapper, hit by a car. Did you think about that?" Judi asked. Claire felt completely guilty and looked at the floor. "Did you even think at all?" Judi continued. Claire knew her parents were right. She would have never been able to forgive herself if something terrible happened to Todd. Sure he can be a twirp, so what. Better a live twirp, than a dead one. Claire looked at her brother and then at her parents.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Jay licked his lips in agitation.

"You're grounded," he confirmed. "Until further notice." Claire's eyes widend and her jaw dropped.

"But," she tried, but Jay interrupted her.

"No computer, phone privilages, shopping with Massie..." Jay continued.

"But-" she tried again.

"And no visits to or from Cam." Jay finished. Claire felt tears brimming her eyes.

"What?! But we were supposed to go the Winter Ball togther. I haven't even gotten my dress yet!" Claire argued.

"Well that's a good thing, then we would have to take it back. You're not going Claire and that's final." Judi stepped in. This time tears fell down Claire's rosy cheeks. She licked her lips, now brimmed with the salty secretions from her bright blue eyes. She breathed in deeply and bit her lip. Her throat felt dry and she tried her hardest to swallow. She was at loss for words. She looked at her parents unitl her vision blurred from her tears.

"Starting now, go to your room." Jay said. Claire wiped her sheeks with the back of her hands and ran past them and up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her and plopped down her bed, stomach first. She sobbed into her pillow and sniffed. She lifted her head and look at the pillow. There were black smears all over it form her bleeded mascara, but she didn't care. She picked up the pillow and sat up, squeezing to her chest. She screamed into it and as quickly as she held it, she threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a light thud and dropped to the floor with a _plop_. By then, her throat was soar from crying so much. She sighed deeply and walked over to the vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. She couldn't let this bring her down. She wouldn't, she needed to be strong. She made her way back to her bed and lyed down, not bothering to change. The whole night she was thinking up a plan that would get her to the dance.

**BOCD**

**Parking Lot**

**Monday, December 15th**

**7:30 A.M.**

Massie sat in silence as she looked out of the window at the awaiting, now co-ed building. She heaved a heavy sigh and deeply thought about her situation. _What if it's not him, and it's just a coincidence? _She thought. _No, it had to be him. _She sighed again. The vehichle was filled with an awkward silence as the girls watched her helplessly. Massie hadn't spoken a word since Isaac picked up the girls . And even then she had only mumbled a very in-autable, "hello". Her head was leaning against the glass, her elbow was propped up on the armrest, and her chin rested hin her fist. She scanned the lawn of BOCD and watched as students chatted, looking for those familiar boys of theirs. She spotted them and they were not alone. There in the center of it all, stood the boy. The "new" boy. The boy she couldn't get off her mind. _Why am I sitting here? Ishould be out there, on the scene, breaking hearts. _She thought. That was when she decided on the only option She just had to, Suck. It. Up. So what her flame from Australia was back to bite her in the butt. _So_. _What_. She deeply inhaled her pride, her strength, and whatever was left of her dignity, which she probably lost a little bit of when she spaced. She quickly swiped her Glossip Girl gloss out of her Juicy Couture bag and re-applied. If she was going to "meet" Danny for the "first time", she might as well make him drool. Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia, all jumped at their leaders sudden jerky-ness and liveliness.

"Oh thank _Gawd_, you're okay. For a second we thought that you were brain dead, or something." Dylan said. She air clapped and hugged Massie tightly. In return, Massie carefully pushed her away with her manicured palms.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she smirked. She adjusted her brown wool beret and combed her fingers through her brunett curls. She fixed her Juicy Couture dress. It was a White bodice, black tweed skirt. It had a ruffled stand collar, a button half placket, and a tonal belt that was positioned at natural waist. She inspected her stockings and her brown Elle Mary Jane, buckle strap across heels. Then, she grabbed her moat collar, goldtone button, Long sleeved with button cuffed jacket and threw it on. She reached behind her kneck and brushed out her hair that had gotten caught in the coat and adjusted her collar. "So, are we just going to sit here, or are we going to turn some heads?" she asked, and with that, opened the car door. Her leg was about half way out of the car, until Alicia grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" she screeched. She quickly closed the door back. "Aren't we going to rate outfits?"

"Oh, right. Hmmm," Massie started. Claire sunk into the tan leather seats. Her outfit was no where near worthy. It didn't scream fashion forward like ther others. What could she do? Massie wasn't there, mentally, to help her. She wore a pair of denim, ankle zip skinny jeans, a pair of black glossed leather ankle boots, and a Neru Collar Scuba Jacket. It featured a neru style neck, zip closure, two pockets, long sleeves with button detail and smocked banded bottom with tab button detail. Massie looked directly at her. Claire felt like the worst was coming. "Kuh-lare, OMG your outfit is cuh-ute! I love the edgy look, 8.8!" Claire smiled and sat up with pride. Alicia sneered and sat forward.

"Okay, now me!" she urged. Massie inspected her next. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren "Rugby" rose heather colored, suede patch shawl collard sweater. Along with a tiered ruffle knee length skirt, a pink head band, and a pair of boots and stockings.

"Okay, you know what? This is taking too long. Alicia, you're a 9.5, Dylan, 9.2, Kristen, 9.3, and I know I'm a deffinate 9.8. Now that that's done, let's go!" Massie ushured and opened the door again. She stuck one foot out and turned her head to the girls who were patiently waiting the exit the car. "We are walking to the beat of _So What _by Pink." she said a hopped out. The girls followed and lined up so that Massie was in the center. _1...2...3..., _and they strutted down the side walk. As planned, everyone was looking at them with awe. Massie smirked and kept her eyes sraight ahead as they passed the Briarwood Boys.

"Hey Block, come here!" Derrick called, his hands were cupped around his mouth like a megaphone. MAssie came to a halt, as did the others, and made her way across the grass lawn. She saw Danny look at her. As she got closer, she saw that he had changed, and for the better. He biceps were more toned, his tan was a little darker, and his hair had grown at least an inch more. His greean eyes stared into her, expressionless. His whole face was expressionless. If anything, Massie would have been the one drooling, if of course, she didn't think it was gross and improper.

"They had finally made it to the boys, and Massie went straight for Dereck, wrapping her arms aaround his waist. Clair went to Cam and they shared a hug, while Josh through Alicia a wink and she blushed. Danny stood there, his face starting to show signs of discomfort. _Good, _Massie thought. _Hah! I'm taken._

"Massie, and friends, this is Dan. An exchange student from Australia." Derek said. "Dan, this is MAssie, my girlfriend," Danny face alomst lost it's color when he heard that, but he quickyly regained his composure. "That's Claire, Cam's girl, Alicia, Josh's honey, and those two are Dylan and Kristen." Derrick finished. Dylan looked at Danny and smiled seductively. Danny just gave a weak smile and looed at Massie, who stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Danny." she said, pretending as if she didn't know him. Danny shook her hand a nodded.

"You too, uh, Massie right?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. Maybe he didn't remember her. If she was lucky, she could just pretend that last Christmas Break didn't even happen.

"Hi Danny," Claire and Alicia said at the same time. Dylan stepped forward and put her "flirty face" on.

"So, you're from 'Down Under'? Awsome." she said. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, et ez." he replied. Dylan felt chills run down her spine, as did Massie.

"Oooh, I love your accent." Dylan continued. "So, did you surfboard?" she asked. Danny shrugged.

"Eh, here and there. Not so much though." he answered. Dylan gigled flirtasiously. Kemp and Plovert thought they were going to lose their breakfast, Kristen wanted to punch Dylan, and Massie couldn't help but feel a little envyous. This time Kristen stepped forward.

"Sooo, what made you come all the way down here. I'm pretty sure Australia was a lot better." she said.

"Maybe, but now that I've seen you girls, my trip might get a little better." Danny said, putting on the charm. Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and Alcica blushed. Cam, and Josh wanted tackle Danny, but instead wrapped their arms a little bit tighter around their girls. Derek cleared his throat.

"Dude, lay off the charm. It's making us sick." Kemp gagged and pointed down his throat.

"That's easy for you to say. Please, there's nothing charming about a girl obessed, perverted douche bag like you." Alicia commented. Kemp glared at her and Cam, Derrick, Plovert and Josh burst into hystaria.

"Dude, she totally OWNED you!" Cam said, punching Kemp in the shoulder. Kemp punched him back.

"Man, no she didn't! And it's no big deal. If I think a girl looks hot, I'm going to look. I'm a guy, that's nature." he spat.

"Of course he would say that, being the 'girl obessed, perverted, douche bag' that he is." Plovert said. This time everyone laughed, with the exception Kemp. Massie finally relxaed. He so did not remember her! Yay! Boy was this her lucky day.

"Hey, I think we better go ahead and get up out of here." Derrick said. Everyone agreed. Cam gave Claire a kiss on the cheek, while Josh kissed Alicia. Massie's mind was racing._ Wow, am I lucky or what? He totally didn't know who I was. And with Dylan and Kristen fighting over him, he'll be too destracted to even try and figure it out. Yeah Baby!_ she thought excitedly. She gave Derrick a hug. "Hey Block, we gotta show Dan around. So I'll see you later?" he said. Massie nodded.

"Bye guys." the girls said. They smiled and walked passed them. MAssie felt like she was on top of the world. But, then it soon ended. Because without warning, as Danny walked past her, he bent down whisoered somethind to her. Those words made her feel shocked, angry, happy, sad, nervous, and confused. All at the same time. She so did not expect for him to say that.

"Miss me, Princess?"

**Okay, there you go. Now I really won't update for the rest of this week. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R**


	6. Got Me Going Crazy

**BOCD**

**Hallway (On the Way to Cafe)**

**December 15th**

**11:56 AM**

Massie strutted down the hallway, making her way to the cafe. She swiftly walked as fast as walking would take her, taking extra care that she didn't trip or stumble. She wouldn't be surprise if she did though. Ever since she found out that Danny recognized her, she had been avoiding him all morning. Even though she wasn't near him physically, her mind was still set on on the boy. It was as if he were a fatal mental disease that she was diagnosed with. She finally came to the frosted glass doors yanked them open. She saw a few students already in line for their meal, and her eyes scanned around the room, looking for her usual table number 18. She spotted it and saw that the TPC and the boys were already seated, and made her way over. Derrick saw her approaching and stood up to greet Massie with a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Yo Block, I haven't seen you all day." he commented, and let her go so she could sit down. The only chair left was between Dylan and Derrick. Claire was sitting next to Cam, who sat next to Kemp and Plovert, who sat next to Josh and Alicia. Dylan and Kristen were on either side of Danny and were trying their hardest to gain his attention. His eyes locked with Massie's, but she quickly looked away and sat down.

"So, how have things been so far?" she asked casually. Everyone shrugged.

"Nothing much happened since earlier." Cam said.

"Totally not true dude! Man, you should have seen it," Plovert started. "We had a whole bunch of girls crowding us after we left."

"More like, crowding Dan. They all kept asking him to speak, so they could hear his accent." Kemp sneered, obviously a bit jealous and dissapointed that the girls weren't crowding _him _instead. No one seemed to want to deepen on that and continued eating.

"So, Danny," Dylan started. "Our Winter Ball is coming up. Are you going to get a date?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Was Danny's response. That was when Claire decided to speak up.

"Oh, you guys. I might not be able to go." she said sadly. Cam looked at her incredioulsy, while the others confused.

"Why?!" Both the TPC and Cam asked. Claire looked down feeling ashamed.

"I'm grounded,"

"Dude, how could you get grounded?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Claire is like the sweetest most innoccent person I know, right next to Cam." Derrick said, and recived a punch in the shoulder from Cam.

"Claire, did you really have to go and mess things up, right before the most important day of this month?" Alicia asked. She picked at her tossed salad with her fork. Claire just sighed. Massie was in deep thought and looked around at everyone. Her amber eyes locked with Danny's green ones again. He loked at her, as if pleading for her to talk to him. She quickly found something else to look at, which just so happened to be Claire's water bottle sitting right across from her.

"Don't worry Claire, we'll think of something." Dylan said, and not once did she take her eyes off of Danny. She didn't notice Kristen was giving her evil glares. Oh, if looks could kill, she'd probably be already six feet under by now.

"Maybe I coud get my dad to sue her parents." Alicia offered. Kemp looked at her as though she were insane.

"For what money? No offense Claire," he said. Claire just nodded and leaned her head on Cam's shoulder.

"Well, we can't let our man Cam here go to the ball dateless. There has to be something we could do." Derrick said looking at everyone.

"Maybe we could kidnap her parents, and then force them to un-ground her." Plovert joked.

"No," Massie said, still thinking. Danny looked at her, his heart full of sorrow. He would give anything to hold the brunette in his arms. To kiss her. He knew he couldn't though. She already _had _a boyfriend. But, maybe he could bend the rules a bit.

"Maybe we could get Cam another date." Kemp suggested.

"No!" Claire and Cam both shouted. They looked at eachother and blushed. Massie tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, we'll figure something out later." she said, giving up.

"Don't sweat it Claire," Danny said, finally saying something. Hearing his voice made Massie look at him, but then she quickly looked away again. _I can't let him get to me. I can't. _Massie thought. She knew no one could find out about this. Alicia, the gossip queen, might spread it to the whole school. _'Massie's Austrailian Affection', _that headline would look just _great_. Not! Ad what would that make her looke like? What about Derrick. He would be so hurt, maybe even pissed off.

"So Danny, what's Austrailia like?" Kristen asked, completely inffatuated.

"Et's always sunny. The beaches are nice," Danny commented. Alicia's eyes windened.

"Hey Mass, didn't you go to Austrailia last Christmas Break?" she asked, remembering how Massie bragged all the way up until the time she left, that she was going to Sydney. Massie wanted to sink low in her chair, but didn't. She tried her best to smile, and keep her eyes from looking at Danny. He was very interseted in where this conversation was going, and decided to play on it a little.

"You did? Did you see anything cool that you liked? Did you visit the beaches?" he asked with a smirk. Massie glared at him.

"For your information. I did, and I had lots of fun." she commented.

"I'm sure you did," Danny mumbled to himself, only Massie had heard him though. She wanted to smack him right then and there, sending him flying across the table, no, across the cafe.

"Oooh, did you meet any hot boys?" Alicia asked expectantly. Massie felt her throat get dry. Derrick raised his eyebrow and looked at her questioningly, while the other leaned in to hear. Danny smiled a little bit at the thought.

"Um, not really," _Lie! _"I didn't really talk to anyone," _Another lie!_ "Nothing really significant happened." _Oh please, that significant event is sitting a chair away from you. _Massie thought as she spoke. Danny shook his head and squinted a little at her. He knew she was lieing, and figured out what cherade she was trying to play. Massie stood up and fixed her dress.

"Well, I'm going to go." she said. Derrick looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I do have to go to the lady's room." Massie answered. Eveyone nodded in understanding. Danny knew she was lieing. Massie then walked out of the cafe. Danny stood up too.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm ditching you guys, put I have to pick up a few things from Priciple Burns' office." He excused.

"That's fine man. We'll just catch up with you later." Josh assured. Danny nodded and then left too. Massie was already halfway down the empty hallway, her heels echoing off the lockers. Danny had cought up to her.

"Hey Princess!" he called. Massie didn't stop. She just picked up her pace. He sped up also and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What do you want?!" Massie asked, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"Can I talk to you?" Danny pleaded. Massie scoffed.

"We have _nothing_ to talk about." She said, and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I think we have _plenty_ to talk about." Danny fired back. Massie rolled her eyes at him.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like, why you're ignoring me? Why you won't even look at me?" he paused and swallowed and continued. "Like, why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?" Massie's jaw dropped, unbeliveingly.

"That's none of your buisness!" she semi-shouted.

"I think it is my buisness, considering the fact that we," he paused again, and then said a little more quietly. "_Kissed."_ Massie was in awe. She remembered what had happened. She felt so guilty afterwards.

**_Flashback_**

_Then sun was shinging down upon the beach. The waves continued to crash onto the shore and seemed to make everything so serene. So far, Massie's trip to Australia hadn't been a bust._

_"I'm glad you like it." Danny had said, after Massie had confirmed that she had no problem with her new nickname. She smiled at him and he grinned back. She slowly leaned back down in her chair and looked out at the waves. She sighed deeply._

_"Well, I'm glad, your're glad that I like it." she flirted a little. Danny looked out at the beach and then back at her._

_"You knoe, instead of looking at it, you should be in it. The ocean I mean." he said. Massie looked at him in shock. He had officially lost his mind._

_"And mess up my hair? I don't think so." she confirmed. Danny chuchkled a little bit._

_"Oh come on. What's the point of coming to the beach, if you're not going to get in the water?" he asked._

_"Uh, hello? Have you ever heard of tanning?" Massie asked , turning her head, which was still leaned back on the chair, towards his direction._

_"Uh, hello? Have you ever heard of skin cancer?" He mocked. Massie smirked._

_"Which gives me all the more reason to stay under this umbrella. Besides, who are you to talk? You look like you're out here everyday." she responed._

_"Ah, touche. But still, you're on vacation. In Australia for crying out loud! You're goign to have to get in the water sometime." Danny smiled. Massie turned her head away from him and closed her eyes._

_"No thanks, I am perfectly fine with where I am." she said. Her eyes were still closed and she heard the sand next to her shift again, indicating that he was moving. Massie didn't even bother to look at him, though pretty soon she would have wished she had. Because right then, she was swung up off of the chair, across his shoulder. She began to punch on his back with her fist. "Let me go!" she demanded._

_"Umm, I don't think so." Danny teased and made his way towards the water. Massie watched the back of his ankles mover forward and back, and saw the foot prints he had made as she was carried further and further away from her beloved chair._

_"Just put me down, now!" she demanded more feircely. She soon regreted it as she saw small waves come up past Danny's ankles and get deeper._

_"Okay then," Danny said with a smile. Pretty soon the tips of Massie's hair were in the water, which was now about halfway up Danny's thighs._

_"No wait, don't-" she tried, but it was too late. She was plopped into the water. **SPLASH!** She was now completely submerged in the ocean. Massie quickly swam back up and gasped for air. She could hear Danny's laughs as she wiped the water out of her eyes and whipped her hair from her face. "You jerk, I'm going to kill you!" she shouted. Her skin felt like it was burning a little from the salt and the sun._

_"Well, you're going to have to catch me first!" Danny shouted and took off into a choppy run deeper into the water. Massie quickly stood up and waded after him as fast as she could. She stumbled a little from the pressure of the waves. The water was now up to her belly button and Danny had finally stopped swimiing away. She reached him and he laughed a lot harder. She was about to smack his shoulder when another, now slightly bigger, wave pushed her back and caused her to fall backwards. She held her breath and closed her eyes, anticipating to be ingulfed by the salty water. A pair of strong arms quickly caught her and she opened her eyes to see Danny leaning over her, blocking the sun. It was so bright, that she could only make out his sillouete and his eyes. His gorgous green eyes. Danny stared deeply into her auburn ones. They were both captivated by eachother as they slowly leaned forward. Massie closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Soon, their lips had collided and they shared a sweet, five second kiss. Well, not sweet, more like salty. They pulled away from eachother and gazed at one another. They were distracted that they didn't notice and huge wave head towards them a crash into them causing them both to be knocked over and fall into the water. They both came back up for air and laughed._

_"Ahhhh," MAssie squeeled with glee. This was turning out to be an awsome trip._

_**End Flashback**_

Massie looked down at her shoes, not being able to look Danny in the eyes. She didn't mean for the kiss to happen, it just happend. Spur of the moment. But, his lips were so soft and irrisistable. Massie had no idea what she was doing at the time.

"It was a mistake," she said quietly. Danny scoffed.

"A mistake? That wasn't a mistake! You didn't have any complains about it until now." he argued.

"It wasn't supposed to happen Danny! It was wrong!" Massie fired back. _But, it felt so right._ She thought to herself. Danny took a deep breath in.

"Well, where does this leave us?" he asked. For the first time, Massie didn't have a solution. She was so messed up.

"I don't know, this isn't going to work." she answered pittifully.

"Princess I-" Danny started, but Massie interrupted him.

"Don't... call me that anymore. It's just Massie." she confirmed sadly. She willed the tears back from her eyes as she looked back at him. Danny felt hurt. Like he was just stabbed in the gut.

"Why can't we work this out?" Danny asked.

"You know exactly why. I _have_ a boyfriend, who cares about me as much as I care about him." Massie said.

"But _I _care about you also." Danny said and put his hadn on her shoulder, whicc she shrugged off.

"Please, you're making this harder than it needs to be. Can we just," Massie paused. "Can we just pretend like this never happened. Like, we've never met until this morning?" she pleaded. Danny took another heavy sigh.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but I'm not going to give up either." He confirmed. Massie couldn't even bring a smile to her face.

"Danny I-" she tried.

"No Pri- I mean _Massie_. I won't give up on you. I will win you over. Make no mistake about that." Danny said, and with that, left Massie alone in te hallway. This wasn't easy for her. Danny didn't have to do anything. He didn't have charm her into liking him. He didn't have to beg and plead for her to care about him. And, he deffinately didn't have to try and win her over, because he already had. Problem was, she liked Derrick too much to let him go, and so, she had to let Danny go. She could already tell that the rest of the week was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

**Alright, I have decided to go ahead and add this chapter. I just can;t stop working on it. I've changed my mind and decided to try to update at least once everyday or two days. I hope you like this one. I didn't feel it was one of my best chapters. Well, tell me what you think, I really want to know! THANK-YOU for the support.**

**- Kimmy.**


	7. A Cinderella Story

**Westchester Mall**

**Cache**

**December 15th**

**6:20 PM**

Massie walked up and down the racks looking at the gowns that hung before her. They decided to go dress shopping that afternoon. Well, Alicia decided, since Massie was "distracted" again. The store was decorated with gold and red trimmings and a big, white Christmas Tree stood in the middle of it with glowing decorations and a few gifts sitting under it. The shop windows were frosted and had cotten lying around it to look like snow. Outside the store everyone was hurrying around, trying to get to sales on Christmas shopping. You coud hear holiday music echoing throughout the mall. It really felt like the holidays. So warm and inviting. But, not to Massie. At least not now. Danny's words echoed through her head constantly. Why wouldn't he just give up? She likes Derreck. She will always like Derreck, right? Massie shook the thought from her head and continued looking at the multipul colored gowns. The ball was that weekened at the Sofitel New York Luxury Hotel in the ballroom. BOCD atually rented out a place for the gala. How Ah-Mazing is that? Massie couldn't help but feel a little excited about the event. All of a sudden, Kristen came and stood next to her and held up a dress.

"What do you think?" she asked. Massie looked at her dress. It was simple, white and faded into blue towards the sides and hem. It was speghetti strapped and with a swoop down top.

"Well," Massie started, until Dylan rushed over in the same exact dress, except her's was pink. Massie stiffled a laugh as Kristen glared at Dylan with slit eyes.

"What are doing in my dress?" Kristen asked. Dylan scoffed.

"Excuse me,_ your_ dress? You haven't even paid for it yet. Besides, it looks so much better on me anyways." Dylan argued. Kristen gasped. Massie held up her palm, indicating that this argument wasn't going any further.

"Actually, the dresses are hideous. I'm so glad you didn't buy them. Hello, this is a _gala_ we are shopping for. I mean, these things are elegant. Duh, Winter _Ball_." And with that, Massie walked away to check on Alicia. Kristen glared at Dylan and went to find another dress. Alicia was standing in front of a full body mirror admiring herself. SHe turned from side to side, and then turned to Massie.

"Okay, I really like this one." she commented and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a gold, strapless, beaded ball gown with a riffled bottom. Massie smiled.

"I HART it! Buy it now, and that is one down and three to go." MAssie said and walked over to where Claire was sitting in a chair, outside of the dressing rooms. Massie took a seat next her. Claire looked at her and sighed. "Kuh-laire, why aren't you looking for a dress?"

"I'm not going, remember? I'm grounded," Claire answered.

"Wait, thenl, how could you come with us to the mall?" Massie asked curiously.

"I told my parent that I had to stay after and study." Claire admitted. MAssie grinned.

"Oooh, that is so, un-Clairish. Love it!" Massie said with a giggle. But, when Claire sighed again, her smile faded. "Look, I told you I have a plan.

"Yet, you've failed to _tell_ me what it is." Claire fired back. "I mean, what am I going to do Mass? I can't go to the ball. I'm going to be stuck at home, sitting on the couch all alone, eating popcorn, and watching re-runs of Laguna Beach. While you all are out having the times of your little lives, I'll be at home sulking. I mean, what if I miss a Kodak moment? What if I'm shunned by society for not showing up? What if Cam finds another date? What if, what if, what-"

"Sneak out," Massie stated simply. Claire looked at Massie incrediously. Her mouth was gapped open and her eyes were wide.

"Say what?" she asked.

"_Sneak out_, it's that simple." Massie said. Claire shook her head.

"Nononono, I can't. That will deffinately get me killed. My parents are already angry enough." she said.

"_Yesyesyesyesyesyes_," Massie mocked. "Oooh, you'll be just like _A Cinderella Story_. Your evil parents won't let you go to the ball. Your fairy god_sisiter_, that's me, helps you find away to get to the ball. You have to be back by twelve, it will be perfect." Massie gushed.

"Okay _three_ things wrong with that case senario. One, my parents aren't evil, they're strict. Two, I don't have two evil step-sisters, just one evil little brother. Thirdly, my parents are going out that night, and I have to stay home and watch Todd." Claire complained. Massie shrugged and stood up.

"Oh well then, I gues you'll just have to miss everything. Dylan and Kristen fighting over Danny, Alicia and Josh lip locking in the lounge, our grand entrance," Massie paused and smirked. Claire was getting nervous. "_Cam _dancing with _another girl._" she finished. Claire jumped out of her seat.

"Okay, okay, okay... I'll _sneak out_. Gosh, it sounds so dirty when I say it." Claire whined. Massie smiled and put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"That my friend, are the words of a 'Good Girl Gone _Bad'." _Massie smiled and went to find Claire a dress, who timidly follwed close behind.

"What should I wear?" Claire asked looking at a dress. "How about this one?" she asked and held up a pink, ruffle dress for Massie to see. Massie's face fell into a look of disgust.

"EW, too many ruffles. I was thinking more like..." Massie scanned the rack for something. She didn't see anything worth buying and looked around the whole store. Then, she spotted a gown hanging on a maniquin in the window. She gasped and pointed. "That one." Claire turned to look and her jawed hit the floor. It was an embroided, blue, strapless ball gown with a sheer shawl. **tounge twister :)**

"Wow," was all she could say. Massie grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the gown. She grabbed it delicately with her hand and felt the fabric. She then turned it around so she could see the back for any rips or tairs.

"This is so perfect for operation: _Cinderella_." Massie commented. Claire tore her eyes away from the beautiful gown and looked at Massie with a giggle. "What? I coudn't think of anything else." Massie smirked and walked over to the counter. "Um excuse me, could we please try out that lovely gown in the window over there, uh," she paused to read the woman's name tag. "Sharen?"

"Sure no prblem hun," Sharen said and walked over to the window. Massie adjusted her white Sashimi Peacoat, with a button-and-tab detail at the back waist, and followed Sharen. The young woman unzipped the gown from the side and carefully pulled it over and off of the maniquin. She carefully placed it ovre her arm and walked over to a dressing room, and hung it up on the hook inside. "There you go." she said and walked away. Massie pushed Claire inside the closet-like space and closed the door.

"I'll be waiting right her for you." Massie said through the door. Kristen then scurried over to Massie and posed.

"Okay how about this one?" she asked. She was wearing a coral/gold colored gown. It was very princess like. Massie nodded and smiled.

"That's perfect Kris," she said. Kristen smiled and went to pay for it. Then, Dylan rushed over in her new dress.

"What do you think?" She asked and did a quick spin. She was wearing a Peony colored gown with a riffled bottom.

"Perfect," Massie gave a thumbs up un-enthusiacstically, but Dylan was too excited to notice and ran off to pay for it. MAssie knocked on Claire's door. "Are you doing okay in there?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm not coming out." Claire said. Massie gave a tired sigh.

"And why the hell not Kuh-laire?" she asked.

"It doesn't look good." Claire whined. Massie scoffed.

"Claire, if you don't come out, how are you going to get a second opinion?" Massie asked. Then, the door slowly creeked open and Claire stepped out. Massie smiled. "See, you look great!" she guided Claire over to the mirros. Claire looked at herself in the relfection. She had to admit, she did look pretty good. She turned and inspected herself. "If Cam were here, he would look like," Massie paused and gave an expression of shock, awe, and daze. Claire giggled.

"Thanks Mass," she said. Alicia sauntered over and stopped when she saw Claire.

"Woah, is that Claire?" she asked. "Wow, that dress is a total must-have." she commented. Claire smiled and walked back inside the dressing room to change. Alicia then turned to Massie.

"Okay, so I'm ready to get accessories and shoes. We're just waiting for Kristen and Dyl." she said. Massie just nodded and looked out of the window of the store. Her eyes almost popped out of her head at what she saw. Her breathing hitched nad she had to hold back a gulp. Alicia waved her hand in front of Massie's face. "Uh hello, Westchester to Massie, do you copy?" she asked. Massie quickly looked at her.

"Uh, I'll be right back, here take my credit card and pay for Claire's dress." and with that, she rushed out of the store. She stopped in fotn of a large banner that read _'Massie, Will You Go TO The Dance With Me?', _that was being held up by tow guys. Massie quickly tore it down as best as she could, but found Danny standing behind it holding a banquet of roses. Her breath hitched again and she backed up as he came forward.

"Please Massie, I need you." he begged.

"No, I won't! I'm going with Derreck. Why don't you ask Dylan, or Kristen? They both like you." Massie said.

"Because, I don't like them. Please Mass," he said. Massie grabbed his collar and dragged him around the corner so the girls wouldn't see them.

"Listen, what we had was just a fling. Nothing more, okay?" Massie pleaded. Danny shook his head 'no' and stepped forward.

"Mass, what will it take to get to your heart?" he asked.

"Three years, and a really good day." Massie answered.

"You don't understand Mass. I loved you from the day I saw you. I couldn't get you out of my mind once you left. Don't you see? I could never let you go and it hurt, hurt like hell. And now, to know that you have a boyfriend and have moved on, is just putting salt in the wound. Mass, I really trully love you, don't you love me?" Danny asked. Wow, this guy was obbsessive.

"_Love_? What do we know about love? What do I know about love? I'm only fifteen, love isn't even used with so much passion with me right now. I _love _fashion. I _love _my puppy Bean. I _love _making people envy me. But, I don't love you, or Derreck for that matter." Massie said and backed up. Danny just took a step forward.

"Has Derreck ever told you he cared about you? Has he ever bothered to try to learn so much about oyu? Did he make hug banners for you? What does he have that I don't?" Danny asked. Massie wanted to smack him, but at the same time kiss him. She want to hug him and kick at the same time. He was making this so hard for her.

"Danny, you're a great guy but, this just won't work." Massie said. Danny then leaned in and grabbed her shoulders. His lips then crashed on to hers. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. For one, his grip was too tight. And two, she was loosing all sense right now. She couldn't help deepen the kiss, and he smiled against her lips. He then pulled away with a grin. Massie looked shocked, when she finally realized what had just happened.

"Why did you kiss me?" She shouted.

"Why did you kiss back, you could have pulled away." Danny fired back.

"Not with that python grip you had on my shoulders." Massie argued. She looked around and saw many eyes on them. "People, what is this a soap opera? Go back to your holiday shopping!" she shouted and everyone quickly looked away. What was happening too her? She would have never have done that if her mind was right. She would have kept her cool. This boy was making her crazy. She had to get away. She tried to walk away but Danny cought her arm lightly. "Let me go!" she demanded.

"No, I'm not letting you leave." Danny said. But, his voice didn't sound menacing. It sounded calm and full of hurt. He let go of her arm. Massie looked at him and sighed. She didn't know what to do.

"Please, you're making this hard for me." Massie begged. She was shocked. She had never begged for anything in her life, except for when she found out the Lyons's were coming to stay with her family. At that time, she had begged for her parents to change their minds. But this time, she was begging for a boy, who was so sweet and nice, to stop loving her. Danny sighed.

"Well, you're making this so much harder for me. Look, I'll leave you alone... for now. I gotta' leave anyways. See you tomorrow." he said and leaned down. He planted a soft kiss on Massie's rosy cheeks. When Massie was about to protest he pointed upward. There hanging in the little doorway that lead to the bathrooms, was mistletoe. Danny then walked away and Massie felt fer cheek where his lips had once been. This was not working out in her favor. This was going to get harder and harder to keep secret. Too bad a certain shy blonde saw the whole ordeal and boy, was she ready for some answers.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is. I had a little writers block, so this waasn't as dramatic as it could be. I hope you liked it though! Please R&R!**

**P.S. I'VE POSTED THE LINKS TO WHAT THE GOWNS LOOK LIKE! They are in my profile. Check them out, and tell what you think!**


	8. Guys Talk Too

**AN: Sorry about the loooonnnggg wait. It's been a while but I'm starting back up. My computer was down and I kind of lost touch with this story. Hopefully you guys haven't, but if you have, don't worry, I'll try my best to keep you interested.**

* * *

**Westchester Mall**

**Cache**

**December 15th**

**6:40 PM**

If this were Massie's perfect world, she would have never met Danny. She wouldn't have gone to Australia, she wouldn't have kissed him, and she wouldn't have to explain to Claire what was going on. The blonde had her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised. Massie smiled innocently and side-stepped her, but Claire blocked her way.

"Move, Claire!" Massie shouted.

"Massie, how could you do this to Derrington?" Claire accused. Massie tried to side-step her again, but failed. She sighed in irritation.

"Do _what_to Derrington, exactly?" She asked. Claire rolled her blue eyes.

"Don't play dumb Mass, I just saw you kiss that boy..." Claire's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God!" Massie shook her head frantically.

"No!"

"OH MY GOD!" Claire repeated loudly. "You _kissed_ Danny!" She lowered her voice. She started fanning her cheeks to keep from hyperventilating.

"It's not what you think-" Massie tried.

"Oh My God, you kissed _Danny _the hot guy from Aussie! Oh My God!"

"Will you stop saying 'Oh My God'?!" Massie demanded. Claire did as she was told and sealed her lips. Massie took a deep breath in and let it out. "What I'm am about to tell you is majorly crucial and should not pass your lips, _ever_!" Claire just nodded. Massie explained the whole situation of her trip, how she met Danny, and the problems she was having now. Claire's jaw dropped.

"Are you seriously serious? He knows you have a boyfriend, why would he do this. Massie what if Derrick finds out, then what? He'd probably murder Danny!" she said frantically.

"He isn't going to kill Danny, because he isn't going to find out. You have to promise me that you will not say anything about this to the rest of TPC, got it?" Massie asked. Claire licked her lips and sighed. All she could do was nod. Massie felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders, relieved that she finally told someone the truth.

"Massie! Claire!" three voices beckoned. The girls turned around to see Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen coming towards them, bags in hand.

"Massie what happened back there?" Alicia asked. Claire looked knowingly and Massie, and then looked away, focusing on the faux Santa Clause sitting in the center of the mall.

"Nothing I just, really had to use the restroom." Massie lied, _again_.

**BOCD**

**After School**

**December 16th**

**3:00 AM**

Massie sighed as she steppted out onto the front lawn of BOCD. She scanned the area for any sign of Danny, and when there wasn't one, she strutted down the sidewalk. The rest of the PC was patiently waiting for her under the tree. She smiled and started for them, until she felt two hands tickle her sides. Massie let out a small yelp before turning around to see who the culprit was. Derrick. Massie smiled relieved that it wasn't Danny.

"Hey Block, haven't seen you all day. Are you avoiding me?" He asked. Massie widened her eyes. She _had _been avoiding him all day. The guilt just wouldn't let her face him. She gulped. He lips lacked moister because of the icy wind, and that wasn't really helping.

"Uh," she started, adjusting her coat. Derrick chuckled. Of course he was wearing shorts in thirty-four degree weather.

"I was joking." He said. Massie let out a small giggle, even though she didn't really see anything funny at the moment. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. You know, maybe see a movie?" He asked. As much as Massie really wanted to take him up on that offer, she couldn't do that to Danny. Wait! She couldn't do that to Derrick. Wait! _This_ was Derrick. What was she thinking? Her mind felt clouded and she felt nervous.

"Uh, Derrick, as much as I would love too, I can't. I'm sorry, I just," Massie tried to come up with a good lie. _Homework? No, I never do my homework. Chores? He'd know I was lying then. Derrick, as much as I like you, I think that you should know that I kissed Danny four times. Wait, was it four or five? _Massie's mind raced. What was happening to her?

"Uh, it's okay, I guess. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" Derrick asked a little unsure. Massie nodded quickly and smiled.

"Yeah, tommorow, sure," she said quickly and then walked off. Derrick watched her leave. He knew something was up. All of a sudden he felt a hand slap his shoulder.

"Dude, what's up?" It was Cam. Derrick looked at him and did one of those boyish hand shakes, which by the way know one really knows how to do. After, he turned back to look at Massie. She was now standing under the tree with The PC. His eyes lingered for a while before Cam waved his hand in front of his face. "You know, if you keep staring at her like that, she'll break." He joked.

"HaHa," Derrick said sarcastically. "Funny, dude. You know, you should be a comedian." Derrick said a little irritated and they started walking toeards Harris Fisher's car.

"Hey, I'm just saying. But, seriously, what's up. You seem, I don't know, _glum_." Cam said. The cold weather bit him through his leather jacket and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Derrick looked at him.

"Okay, don't say that again. _Ever_. Anyways, Massie had been avoiding me all day. Do you think she's hiding something?" Derrick asked him. Cam just shrugged. Then, they both felt an arm on their shoulders.

"Having girl troubles I see." Plovert said, along with Danny, Josh, Griffin, and Kemp at his side. They were all wearing jackets. _Great, now they're going to want to know what's up._ Derrick thought.

"I don't have any girl problems." Derek defended. The boys, except for Danny, looked at each other then looked at Derek.

"_DENIAL!" _they all said. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Look man, we all know Massie has been avoiding you." Josh said. Danny looked around guiltily. Cam noticed, but didn't say anything, instead he decided to focus on the situation.

"Well, what am I supposed to do. She's acting all weird. It's like she's hiding something." Derrick said for the umpteenth time.

"Well, you might want to get that worked out soon. The dance is this weekend." Plovert said, reminding everyone.

"And we still don't have suits." Griffin pointed out. All the boys scoffed at that one. Suits? Anything but that!

"I still don't know why the girls are making such a big deal out of it. It's just a stupid dance. For once I would like the school to plan something social that wasn't formal. Like, girl streaking!" Kemp said. They finally reached the car, and Harris rolled down his window.

"Yeah, because there's nothing better than streaking girls." he commented.

"You would be the one to say that." Cam said and rolled his eyes. He opened the passenger seat door and hopped in. Everyone else got into the back seat. Danny had been silent as he stood outside. Harris looked him.

"You know, we have room. I could drop you off at your house." he offered. Danny shook his.

"Naw, man. I already got a ride. See you!" He answered and then walked off. Before pulling off, Harris turned around to face the guys.

"Hey, your friend. is he alright?" He asked. Cam shrugged.

"We're not so sure. He barely talked to us today." Derrick said. Cam kind of had a feeling why, but still said nothing.

"Yeah, we mostly see him flirting with all the chicks." Griffin said. Harris just shrugged and faced foreward and started the car. They pulled out onto the road. Derrick leaned foreward in his seat and tapped Cam's shoulder. Cam looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Hey man, I was wondering. Could you talk to Claire, you know, to figure out what's up with Massie?" Derrick asked.

"Uh-uh, no way am I going to use Claire for information." Cam stated.

"You're not using her, your just asking a few questions." Derrick said simply. Harris glanced up at his rearveiw mirror.

"Wait, is Derrick having girl problems?" he asked. A chrorus of " 'Yes's' " came as his answer.

"And it's really bugging us." Josh said.

"Cam, please just talk to her." Derrick begged. Cam rolled his multi-clored eyes once more.

"Fine, just stop begging." he replied.

"Deal!" Derrick said and leaned back in his seat. Everything was quiet for a moment, except for the passing traffic. Kemp sat up and grinned develishly.

"Now about streaking girls." He joked.

* * *

**Hey, once again sorry about the long wait. My computer crashed and my mom had to buy a knew one. Hopefully this one doesn't die out on me. Anyways, I know this chapter wasn't that great, but I'm just getting back into the routine so bare with me. Tell me what you think.**

**PS: I'm giving readers a chance to decide what they want to happen in the next chapter. I'll also make sure to give the you all credit for it, that is, if you make suggestions. Anything can work. Fights, break-ups, make-ups, anything.**


	9. Interrogation

**Westchester Park **

**Swing Set **

**Saturday, December 16th **

**10:30 PM**

Cam and Claire were swinging, or more like swiveling, side by side, just enjoying the silence. Though, what was going on in their minds was a different story. Both were nervous about something. Claire; yeah, she had to worry about her mother finding out about her "sneaking" streak. Cam; he had to worry about asking Claire questions about Massie. Something he really didn't want to do. So, they just sat there, in silence, contemplating in their minds on who was going to speak first. Then, Claire decided to start.

"I can't believe I snuck out again." Not really the greatest topic, but at leaste she said something. Cam looked at her with sympathy.

"You know, you don't have to sneak out for me." He said. Claire sighed and stopped her swing with her foot. Cam did the same.

"I know, I just can't stop seeing you." she said.

"You see me at school everyday," he commented.

"Well, if my mom finds out about my sneaking, I definitely will be home schooled. I might even have to become a nun." Claire giggled softly. "Well, on to a lighter topic; how are things going with the guys?"

"Oh, it's going..." Cam stated. This was what he didn't want to talk about. But, Derrick was his best friend. "Um, Claire, did Massie tell you anything, I don't know, interesting?" There, he said it. Claire looked at him with confusion.

"Said anything about what?" she asked. Okay, maybe he was going to have to go into more detail.

"Well, Derrick has been feeling that she was avoiding him lately." Cam said. Claire's eyes widened, if only for a fraction of a second, when she realized that he was talking about the thing with Danny. Did he know something about Danny? If he did, should she bring it up. _No, Claire, you promised Massie you wouldn't bring it up. _She reprimanded herself. So, instead she just went with the nonchalant shoulder shrug and stared down at her Keds.

"Wow, really? I didn't notice." She said, trying to sound innocent. Cam didn't buy it for a second. He crossed his arms over his chest to,

A) Look like he was serious.

and...

B) To warm himself up.

"You know something, don't you?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. Claire didn't look up at him, and jsut scuffed her shoe across the mulch.

"No..." she said. Cam shook his head.

"You're lying," he concluded. He uncrossed his arms, blew his breath into his hand, and rubbed them together to warm them up. Claire glared up at him.

"Why would you think I'm lying?" she felt very insulted, even if she was lying.

"You can't look me in the eye." Cam shrugged as if it were obvious.

"You've been watching _The Closer_ haven't you?" Claire questioned with a smirk. Suddenly the wind blew, and she tugged her coat closer to her body. Cam looked up at the sky, even in the dark, it was greying enough to make it look light outside.

"We should have more snow coming soon." He commented, clearly trying to avoid the subject. Claire laughed loudly and choking as the ice wind blew into her mouth. But, she just continued laughing until tears threatened to seep from her tear ducts. He face was turning a slight red color. Cam rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny." He said, only half serious.

"No... you're *chuckle* right... *laugh* I'll... try to... stop. I'm," Claire took a deep breath. "...sorry." she finally finished. Cam couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, what do you know?" He questioned, seriously. Claire immediately stopped laughing.

"Cam, you can't seriously ask me that. It's not my business to tell." She said.

"Well, my best friend is being hurt, here. So I need to make it _my _business." Cam argued. Claire glared at him.

"Well, why doesn't Derrick ask Massie himself? Since he wants to know so much." she questioned. Cam glared back.

"Because, well... I don't know." He admitted quietly. Claire just scoffed. Then she saddened. They've been fighting about their best friends. Claire sighed.

"Look, I'm going to do the right thing and be a best friend to Massie. If Derrick wants to know something, tell to stop sending you as his interrogator and actually ask Massie himself. Got it?" Claire said softly. Cam just nodded.

"You're right, besides, I didn't want to ask anyways." he said with a smile. Claire then looked down at her watch. _10:30 pm. _

"Well, I better head back, before my mom realizes I'm gone." Claire said standing up and stretching. Cam did the same. They turned to face eachother.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Cam said. They hugged eachother, and Claire kissed him on the cheek. Cam suddenly felt warm inside. Man, this girl could do something so little, and make him feel so great.

"Bye," Claire smiled and then they both went their separate ways.

**BOCD**

**Monday, December 18th**

**Math **

**(Last Period of the Day!)**

**2:00 pm**

Derrick was sitting at his desk twiddling his fingers together, nervously waiting for Cam to arrive. He wanted to ask him about his talk with Claire. He would have asked Sunday, but Cam said he was "sick". Yeah, right! Like Derrick would belive that. Obviously Cam didn't wnat to be bothered, so Derrick used common courtesy, something he rarely had, and waited until Monday. A few students had already trickled into the room, then Cam came in with Plovert and Danny. Cam took his seat next to Derrick in the back, but refused to look at him. Danny and Plovert took their seats in front of them. Derrick noticed Cam's weird actions and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Cam, what's up man?" he asked. Cam looked at him calmly and shrugged.

"Nothin' man," he said. Derrick shook his head, not believing anything at all.

"What'd you find out, Cam?" He persisted. Cam rolled his eyes and faced forward. Derrick groaned in aggravation. Cam jsut sighed.

"Look, Claire didn't tell me anything," he finally answered. "She said that it wasn't her buisiness to tell and that you should ask Massie." Derrick scoffed. No _way _was he asking Massie. That will just give away the fact that he was suspicious and she might end up lying to him. No, he wanted the strait truth. Nothing else.

"Well, then, I'll just have to ask someone else." Derrick concluded. Cam looked at him as if he were insane.

"Look, instead of playing 'super spy', why don't you just ask Massie?" he asked. Derrick didn't get to answer, because Plovert turned around.

"Dude, you're still on that issue?" he asked. Now, Danny was interested in the conversation. He didn't turn around, but listened closely.

"I-"

_Brrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!_

"I just want to know why Massie is acting so strangely." Derrick answered. Then, the teacher walked into the room. They had a sub today.

"Okay, class, my name is Mr. Rymers." He looked down at the teacher desk and picked up some sheets of paper. "Your teahcer assigned these worksheets for you to do," He started passing them out. "I expect you to do them _quietly, _emphases on the quiet." he said. Plovert just chuckled quietly and whishpered behind him.

"_I expect you to bite me, empases on the bite." _he joked. A few students luaghed, whil Mr. Rymers glared at Plovert.

"I'm serious, now no talking. Get to work." he commanded and started to grade some papers. Derrick looked down at his paper, and immediately knew he wasn't going to do it. He turned to Cam, who was focusing on his work.

"Look, I need you to ask Claire again." Derrick whispered. Cam stopped writing.

"No way, man. You do your own dirty work." Cam whispered back, and strated to write again. Derrick rolled his eyes and tapped Plovert on the shoulder. Plovert looked back over his shoulder questioningly.

"Can you ask around, you know, get some answers?" Derrick asked. Plovert nodded. Danny acknoweleged this transaction and turned to face Derrick.

"Maybe you shoudn't pry into her life. If she wanted you to know something, she would have told you." He whispered. This made Derrick irritated.

"She's _my _girlfriend. Maybe you shoud just move back to Australia and stay out of my buisiness." Derrick said.

"Shhhh!" the teacher hushed. Derrick and Danny ignored him.

"Well, then why don't you ask her yourself?" Danny asked.

"Look, you've been here for, what, a week? You act like you know everything." Derrick accused. "What do you know?" This time, Danny felt like he shouldn't have even opened his mouth.

"I don't know anything." He responded and turned back to the front. Derrick didn't believe him.

"You know something." he said.

"No. I. Don't." Danny defended, his accent becoming a little more pronounced.

"We'll talk about this later." Derrick hissed.

"No, we won't" Danny hissed back. Derrick didn't care. It was his Massie they were talking about. He was willing to do anything to figure out what was going on.

The fourty-five minutes of class came and went and pretty soon the bell rang to release everyone. Danny quickly gathered his books and rushed out. Derrick grabbed his backpack and followed, whith Cam and Plovert following closely behind. Derrick cought up to Danny and grabbed him by the shoulder of his Polo and spun him around.

"Now tell me what you know." Derrick demanded. Danny was getting irritated with his antics. Cam rested a hand on Derrick's shoulder, while Plovert just watched, entertained.

"Just let it go, Derrick." Cam said. Derrick shook him off.

"No! He knows something!" he said. Danny was fed up with Derrick's childish ways.

"You want to know what's up?" he asked. The boys' attention was on him. "Massie has been hanging out with me!" he stated.

_WHAT?!_

* * *

**Hey you guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a really, really, really long time. Please comment, and I will try to do way better with the up dates! Please, all the support is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	10. Things Fall Apart

**Hey! Trying to update as much as possible now.**

**First, the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Danny. Lisi Harrison was AH-ma-zing genius who came up with The Clique.**

**Second, my chapters are kind of going, for lack of a better word, slow because I haven't been writing for a while. So bare with me. I've been reading Twilight (by Stephanie Meyer), another one of my favorite series. So I started reading fan fiction on that.**

**Anyways, please review! Oh, and also tell me anything you would like to happen in the story. I will try to work it in. For example: Do you want Massie with Danny or Derrington? What happens at the Winter Dance? How will Dylan and Kristen handle the fact that there crush has already set his sights on Massie?**

**Ciao!**

**

* * *

**

**BOCD**

**Hallway**

**3:04 pm**

Massie adjusted her brown, $310, Chloe twist-front top, by Rick Owens Lillies. She fingered the charms on her green Chloe tote as she waited for the rest of The Pretty Committee to show up. That was when she heard it. Yelling. Fighting. She knew that voice anywhere. She also knew that she was in deep trouble. _Come on, hurry up. _She silently begged the Pretty Committee. If she was going to confront the boys, she wasn't going to do it alone. She nervously shifted her weight from her right foot, to her left, then back to her right. If anyone were in the hallway with her, they would have thought she needed to use the restroom. She then heard the clacking of heels and after it came the girls. She locked eyes with each of them, knowing they could also here the boys. She beckoned them forward and, with wide eyes, they rushed down the hall to the scene. Before they turned the corner, they her two bodies being slammed against the lockers. They finally came around the corner to see Derrington pinning Danny to the locker as Plovert tried to pull him off. Massie rushed over to them.

"No, stop!" she shrieked. The boys finally noticed the girls standing there awestruck. Derrington let go of Danny, who in turn straitened his collar. Claire went over to Cam, who was leaning against the locker rubbing his arm. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen seemed to be the only ones who didn't know what was going on.

"Um, can someone puh-lease explain?" Alicia asked. Derrick then stepped forward, eyeing Massie.

"How could you do this to me, Massie?" He asked, feeling hurt. Massie noticed that he didn't use her nickname, Block. That obviously meant that they were not on good terms at all. She didn't know what to say, but she stood her ground.

"Still waiting for an explaination, over here." Dylan commented. Kristen elbowed her in the ribs as if to say, 'shut-up!' Everything was silent for a second. Then, Danny spoke up.

"You didn't tell them about us?" He questioned, knowing full well that Massie didn't even mention it. Claire was the only one that knew, and just kept quiet. Everyone's eyes shot to Massie, except Derrick's.

"Opposite of yes," Alicia answered. Massie glared at her then turned back to Derrick, silently wishing her would look at her. When he didn't, she just turned to Danny.

"Danny, you know that what happened last winter has nothing to do with us now." She said. This time, Derrick looked up.

"So, it is true." he confirmed, softly. Suddenly, Josh and Kemp walked around the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scene before them. Josh raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at everyone. Alicia scoffed.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Ugh, I hate not knowing." she complained. Derrick shook his head.

"Look, it doesn't even matter anymore. Guys, let's go." he said and turned to leave, with a sad Cam, a confused Josh and Kemp, and a revved up Plovert. Massie couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Not if she wanted to keep her dignity, or whatever she had left of it. Danny stepped forward to give her a comforting hug, but she pushed him away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she spat. He looked shocked, as well as the PC.

"You can't be serious." Danny said. Massie looked at the boy that she once called her crush, but now was just a thorn in her side. All in one week he had showed up unexpectedly, kissed her four (or five) times, brought back regretful memories, and caused Derrington to become angry with her. This boy had messed everything up and now all she wanted to do was slap him. Or, maybe, slap herself. For being so stupid. For falling for his games. For meeting him. For talking to him. For hurting Derrington. For hurting herself. She glared up at him with hate.

"Danny, are you a donkey?" she asked. He looked confused but answered,

"No..."

"Then why are you acting like such an ass?" Massie finished. **(A/N:Sorry if anyone already had that. I couldn't think of anything else.)**The PC couldn't even bring themselves to laugh, because they knew she was serious. Massie then turned sharply on her heel and marched out of the door, with the PC following, leaving Danny standing there with shock. Massie walked down the sidewalk to the Range Rover. Isaac stepped out and opened the door for the girls. Massie was the first to get in, and then followed by Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen.

Isaac got back into the front seat, and drove off. The car was filled with silence. An awkward silence. No one dared to say anything. Then, Alicia decided to state her piece.

"You know, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." She pointed out. Massie didn't even turn from the window to look at her. Alicia continued, "Friends tell each other everything." Massie kept staring out of the window. Alicia liked the new silent Massie Block. The one with her feelings shot, and her guard down. "Do you have anything to say?" she asked with a smirk. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire looked at Alicia incredulously. Was she trying to tear Massie down?

"Don't listen to her Massie, we know you're a true friend." Claire encouraged. Alica turned an icy glare to Claire.

"She told you didn't she?" Alicia accused. Claire glared right back.

"No, I found out." she protested.

"Well, when one of the PC finds out, we all find out." Alicia said. Isaac looked in his rear view mirror.

"Is everything okay back there girls?" He asked, but they ignored him.

"And to make things worse," Alicia started. "Kristen and Dylan have been crushing on Danny, and you had to be a jerk and take him away from them. At least they would have had dates to the dance." Dylan and Kristen didn't even comment. She was pushing it. Massie was loosing her patience.

"Shut-up, Alicia! You're just mad because for the first time in your life, you don't know everything that's going on!" Claire shouted. "You don't know the latest gossip, and it makes you angry!"

"Well, Claire, if I had known what was going on, I would have told you." Alicia said, inspecting her manicure. Massie couldn't take it anymore.

"Isaac, pull over, please." She commanded. Isaac did as he was told, and pulled off the street. Massie looked out of the window at the street sign. They were now a few blocks away from their homes. Massie then reached over to Alicia's side and opened the door, letting in the noise of the traffic. "You can walk home."

"What?!" Alicia shreiked. "These boots are not made for long distance." she said pointing to her grey Ralph Lauren knee-high boots. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before. Now, out! I only want my _real _friends around me." Massie said. Alicia squinted at her, then grabbed her bag.

"Fine," she said then stepped out of the car. She slammed the door, causing the girls to jump a little in their seats. Isaac waited, hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Isaac. She'll just call someone to get her. Besides, we're already in the neighborhood.

"Massie, that wouldn't be very responsible of me." Isaac warned. But, Massie wouldn't hear of it.

"Just drive." She said, and Isaac complied.

* * *

**Okay, you guys! I know that was short. Sorry about that. You know what to do! R &R! Remember: What do you want to happen?**


	11. We Need A Resolution

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday, December 18th**

**8:45 pm**

20.

That was the magic number. That was how many times Massie called Derrick. That was how many messages she left. That was how many times he ignored her. 20. Massie really hated that number now. She despised it. But, not as much as she despised her acts of redemption. Five was already desperate. But, 20... that was pathetic, pitiful, poor, poignant, and any other 'p' word that meant horrible or sorry. Massie stared up at her ceiling and tried take her mind off of _him_. Maybe it was time to move on. Or, give up. But, wait. She was alpha. Capital A, L, P, H, A. She couldn't give up. Move on, maybe. But she wasn't a quitter. If Derrington was going to ignore her, then he can do just that. While, she moves on with her life. First, she had to redeem herself. Considering her dignity was destroyed.

After dropping Alicia, the rest of the car ride was mute. No one dared to say anything. The girls were dropped off and Massie had went strait to her room to change into her PINK silk pajama set and mope. Now she just felt stupid.

_"Ruff! Grrrrr,"_

Massie lifted her head off the pillow to look down at Bean, who was now chewing at the purple bed-skirt at the base of her bed-frame. Massie sat up strait and bent down to pick up her pup. She looked Bean in the eye, and she innocently stared back. Massie held Bean at her side and stoop up to go downstairs. She found her mom in the kitchen... _trying_to cook. What it was, Massie didn't know. All she knew was that her mom was on a new splurge. A cooking splurge. Obviously it was just for show, because none of it was edible. Massie sat down at the dining room table and watched Kendra, in an apron, mix a concoction. Kendra turned around and gasped.

"Oh, hey hon, didn't notice you came in." She commented. Massie nodded and rubbed behind Bean's ears. Kendra noticed her daughter's silence. "Is something wrong?" Massie shook her head.

"More like, somethings _right_." she said. Kendra raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, how so?"

Massie stood up and sat Bean down on the floor. Then, she walked over to stand next to the counter by her mom. She took a peak in the bowl and saw an off-white batter with blue bead-sized dots scattered every where. Massie looked at Kendra with question.

"Blueberry muffins?" she asked. Kendra dipped her finger to the side of the bowl to get some of the batter, then stuck her finger into her mouth.

"Mmmm, whole-grain, low-fat Blueberry Muffins," she confirmed. Massie sighed. Kendra looked down at her. "So, how is something, _right_?" she questioned.

"I don't exactly know." Massie admitted. Kendra pursed her lips in confusion. She shook her head and started to poor the batter into the pan.

"Well, that's confusing," Kendra shrugged.

"Well, I need advice, and I don't think I can go to Seven Teen magazine for it." Massie said. Kendra put the pan into the oven and guided Massie to the dining room table.

"Uh-oh, this sounds serious." Kendra said. Massie disagreed.

"No, not really. I just wanted to know one thing." Kendra nodded for her to continue. "Well-"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Who is that?" Kendra questioned and stood up from the table. Massie followed and they walked down the hall to the front door. _Who could possibly be here at 9:00 pm? _Massie thought. Kendra opened the door, blocking Massie's view.

"Oh, hello Derrick," Kendra said. Massie froze. "What brings you here this late?" Kendra questioned. Massie backed away from the door so she wouldn't be seen by him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Massie." She heard him answer. At least he didn't sound angry. More like depressed.

"Okay, but make it quick. It's a school night." Kendra said and walked away leaving Massie in perfect view of the front door. Her and Derrington locked eyes. Massie steeped forward slowly.

"Let's talk outside." She said. He turned and walked down the steps and Massie followed, closing the door behind her. Once they were a safe distance from the house (I'm sorry. cough-mansion-cough), Derrick turned to face her. They kept an agreeable distance from each other. Massie was the first to break the silence. "You wanted something?" she questioned.

"Well, I'll have you know I didn't come willingly. Cam said that I wasn't being fair by not listening to your side of the story." Derrick admitted. Well, that made Massie feel a whole lot better. Not! She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, you just came out of sympathy. Well, I'll tell you something _Derrick Harrington_, I don't want, nor do I need, your sympathy!" She fussed. Derrick was taken aback by her outburst.

"No, not out of sympathy..." He said slowly, trying to find the right words. "I'm not good at this romantic, type, crap. So, I'm going to come right out and say it. Massie, I don't want to break up." he finished. Massie was shocked at first. She had planned on him to tell her they were through. That's why she was about to ask her mom if she should dump him _before_he dumped her. Massie Block was never the dumpee. Then, she finally comprehended what he said. No, she was not going to make this easy for him. He made her look like a fool. She called him _20_ times. And she still hated that number.

"Well, what makes you think _I _don't want to break up?" she questioned snidely. Derrick looked at with shock, then put on his poker face.

"Well, if that's what you want," he said, then turned to walk away. Massie let him get a few feet before giving up.

"Wait! I... want to talk." she called. He stopped walking and turned around. He walked back to her. He waited for her to explain herself. "I don't like Danny. AT ALL! I mean, I used to, I guess..." This made Derrick look at her like he was questioning their relationship. Massie quickly backtracked. "But... Look all I'm saying is that Danny is nothing and that I don't want to break up either." she admitted quietly. Why was it that she lost her cool around him. Derrick smiled at her and stepped forward.

"Well, that's good." he said. There was an awkward silence. Massie looked down at her feet, and realized something. For one, she was barefoot outside. Two, she was still in her sleepwear. She blushed scarlet, and Derrick noticed her emotion change. Then, he looked her up and down, and it seemed like he noticing for the first time what she had on. He burst out laughin, which caused Massie to become angry. She started to walk away, but Derrick caught her by the arm. "Wait, I'm sorry," he started. Massie turned to face him. "Look, are we still on for the dance?" he questioned. Massie would have said no just to punish him, but she didn't want her dress to go to waste.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said. Derrick nodded shortly.

"Yep, bye." he said, and then turned to walk down the long driveway. Massie stood there for a moment to watch him pick up his bike and pettal off. Suddenly a gust of wind hit her, and she realized how cold it was. She shivered and turned to walk inside, until...

"Ahhh!"

Massie turned around to see Claire, lying on the ground next to her bike. The front wheel was still spinning. Massie didn't even bother to rush over to her. She just casually walked over, and stood over Claire. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Claire's blue eyes squinted open and she sat up slowly.

"Kuh-laire, are you okay?" Massie questioned. Claire just smiled sheepishly up at her and stood up. She brushed off her pants.

"Uh, yeah. Goog think I have my puffy coat to soften my fall." she said. Massie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Claire was going to mess everything up.

"What do you think you are doing? You are going to get caught, and then where will you be?" Massie fussed. Claire looked down at her feet.

"I was just trying to see Cam." she said quietly. Massie scoffed.

"You'll see him at school. If you keep sneaking off, someone might see you. Look, I need you to stop sneaking out until the dance. That way, no one will get suspicious and I can sneak you out just like we planned. If you get cought now, there will be no way your parents will leave you alone with Todd." Massie hissed/whispered. Claire just nodded. "Now, go back inside and I'll call Cam to let him know you won't make it. Then, I want you to _Nev-ver, Ev-ver _sneak out again for the rest of this week. I can get you to the dance, but if you get caught, that will be your problem." Massie finished.

"Okay, you're right. Thanks, Massie." Claire said and picked up her bike, walking back to the guest house. Massie rolled her eyes. Can she ever have some order in her life. She turned and walked back inside her home. The rest of this week will be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, thank-you for the reviews. Keep R&Ring! I really appreciate it!**


	12. Art Is An Expression, And Also Hazardous

**BOCD**

**Hallway (On The Way To Art)**

**Tuesday, December 19th**

**12:39 pm**

It was safe to say that Massie felt extra confident as she walked down the halls of BOCD. She was wearing a pleated mini skirt, a top shop lurex muhair beanie, and a brown vest with a white top underneath. Of course she had to have her Marc Jacobs Tote and wedges with her. **(A/N: In profile)** To say that her day was perfect, would be an understatement. Not one lock of her brunette hair was out of place. Everything was alright between her and Derrick, and she hadn't seen Danny at all that day. The only thing, or person, that could possibly ruin her day was Alicia. And that was what she was set out to do. To make Massie look like an idiot in front of her peers. Massie guessed that that was the reason why Alicia had told some people of her so called "Danny Issue". But every time someone would ask if it were true or not, Massie would give them one of two answers. Either, "Alicia's _'sources' _are a little off," or "What happens in Aussie, stays in Aussie." Though, that one wasn't necessarily true, considering what happened in Aussie brought it's happy little butt all the way up to New York. But, Massie didn't let that bother her. She refused to let that bother her.

She walked into her art class for 8th period. Big mistake! She had that class with the Gossip Queen herself. That was when everything went downhill from there. Massie took her rightful seat at one of the wooden tables by the window. Might as well show off her magnificent ensemble to the outside world. That was when Alicia walked in with Duh-livia. Of course she would run back to that B-lister when her and Massie weren't doing so well. Alicia took a stool next to Massie and sat down, not once acknowledging Massie's presence. The late bell rung and the whole classroom was fool. The teacher, Ms. Smotherlen (which is exactly what she does. Looks over your shoulder at your artwork and make you feel smothered), walked into the room.

"Okay class, today's topic is expression. Now, I want you to grab your paints and brushes, and we will go for about..." she looked up at the clock. "...ten minutes." she finished. "I want you to paint your canvas with _anything. _Spunges, brushes, fingers," Ms. Smotherlen wiggled hers for an example. No way was Massie painting with her hands. "Make sure you wear your aprons."

Everyone got out of there seats to make their way to the art supplies. Massie went to grab a brush, sponge, and paint tray. She sat the utensils on her side of the table and went to grab an apron. As she reached for it, she failed to see another hand reach for the exact same one. She grabbed it off the rack, and felt a tug at the other end. She looked up to see Alicia, looking smug. Massie tugged on one end, but failed to get Alicia to release the other.

"Um, Al-licia, let go." Massie commanded her former beta. Alicia shook her head.

"I don't think so. I had it first." she said calmly.

"Uh, no you did not. Now release," Massie hissed and tugged again. Alicia didn't respond and just pulled on the other end. Soon, they were in a heat filled game of tug-of-apron. A lot of heads turned their way, but the teacher failed to notice the battle. Massie tugged as hard as she could while at the same time watching to make sure she didn't ruin her french tips.

"Let go!" she shouted.

"You let go!" Alicia shouted back, a yanked on the apron. The fast movement surprised Massie, causing her to stumble backwards, trip on her heel, and slam into a rack of paints. She was now lying on the floor covered in blue liquid.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she shrieked. Alicia just laughed and grabbed her stomach took catch her breath. Massie looked at Alicia with a murderous glare. Oh, if looks could kill. "You ruined my outfit!" she shouted.

"I did nothing at all. It's not my fault you're so clumsy." Alicia said. Massie looked to her side and saw an open can of green paint. She grabbed a random sponge off the floor and dipped it into the can. Faster than you could say "Prada", she had stood up and squeezed the paint out onto Alicia's head.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ughhhhh!" Alicia screeched.

"I must say, green is definitely not your color." Massie said, and put her p index-finger to her chin in thought. "Hmmm, maybe a little orange." Without permission, she grabbed a large paint brush from an LBR's hand and wiped the remaining paint down Alicia's face. Now Alicia looked like she had a strip running down her nose.

"Why you little," Alicia huffed. Finally, Ms. Smotherlen looked up from her work and watched the girls in horror. They were both reaching for a squirt tube of paint. They both aimed at each other and were pretty soon dressed in yellow and red paint, along with a few other students.

_"Hey!"_

_"Watch it!"_

_"You ruined my artwork!" _The students complained. One of the boys in their class stood up.

"PAINT FIGHT!" he shouted. Pretty soon the whole class was in a paint war. Colors of pink, white, brown, and purple sailed across the air, each having a designated target: _Anything_. The main battle was between Alicia and Massie, who both failed to realize the havoc they had started.

"No, stop! Sit down! Behave!" After failed attempts to get the rowdy class to cooperate, she rushed out of the room to get Ms. Burns, the bird beak nosed principle. A few students who were passing in the hallway, stopped to see the entertainment the art class was presenting. Their main focus was on the Alpha and the Ex-beta. Some were cheering for Massie and a few were cheering for Alicia. Soon, the students in the hall saw Principle Burns round the corner and they rushed to their classes. The principle and the teacher stormed into the class.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Principle Burns shouted. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing. They knew that voice, and it was angry. Massie and Alicia were the only ones who didn't notice the abrupt halt in the war, and were now reaching for another tube of paint ammo. Burns walked up to them and stepped between them. "Now girls-" she was cut off.

Everything was now dead silent. Massie and Alicia stared in horror at the scene before them. They had purposefully squirted paint into the air, and ended up accidentally marking Ms. Burns on both sides of her face. The students in the class didn't even breath, and the principle was spitting out mixtures of black and turquoise paint. Once her mouth was clear she spoke.

"You two," she spat. "In my office. NOW!" With that, she stepped outside of the classroom to wait for them. Massie and Alicia slowly walked to the door while glaring at each other.

"This is all your fault." Alicia hissed.

"You started it." Massie seethed. They both stopped in front of Burns, who pointed down the hall.

"March!" she commanded and the girls obliged.

**BOCD**

**Principle Burns' Office**

**(Really Wishing They Weren't There Right Now...)**

**Tuesday, December 19th**

**1:04 pm**

"You girls will clean the whole artroom this afternoon. Is that understood?" Principle Burns asked. She now had a towel in hand and was washing off as much paint as she could.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls said simoultaniously. They were both rubbing off as much paint as they could also.

"You better be glad I'm letting you attend the formal. It cost toom much money to put to waste, though." Principle burns continued. "Your parents will be receiving a phone call about this incident. Dismissed."

Massie stood up and straitend out her ruined skirt, making a note-to-self to remember to sneak into the girl's bathroom and call Isaac. She really needed a new outfit. Alicia stood up also and sauntered out of the room. Massie followed sullenly. They both stopped walking once they reached the hallway and turned to face eachother.

"This isn't over..." Massie spat.

"Not even close..." Alicia snapped, and they both walked their seperate ways, regretting their detention after school. Massie turned a corner and quickly skipped into the girls bathroom. The was an LBR standing in front of the mirror doing her make-up. Puh-lease, even covered in paint Massie looked better.

"Get out!" Massie shouted and the frightened girl took off out of the restroom. After locking the door, Massie walked up to the mirror and glared at her reflection. So much for her perfect day. She then looked down into the sink hesitantly, and regretting what she had to do next. She turned the crystal handle of the faucet and bent her head down to rinse out her hair. 'Never again in her life,' was the thought that ran through her head as the cold water rushed through her scalp. After the wash-rinse-repeat routine, she flung her wet hair back and pulled out her cell from her tote. She quickly dialed Isaac's number. It rang twice.

"Hello, Isaac-Yeah, I have an emergency..."

* * *

**Yes another chapter finished! Hooray! R&R! *Hugs***


	13. Smooth Criminal of LOVE

**BOCD**

**Tuesday, December 19th**

**Detention**

**Mission: Clean Art Room W/O Killing Each Other**

**3:20 pm**

"You scrub this room spotless," Principle Burns started. The room was atrocious. Paint was splattered everywhere. Windows, walls, tables, the floor... _everything._Massie was not looking forward to the cleaning activity, and she assumed neither was Alicia. They just stood there in awe. Principle Burns looked down at them. "Well get started, I will keep you here all night if I have too." And with that, she left the girls to there work. Alicia turned to Massie.

"She can't do that, can she?" she asked. Massie didn't answer and just adjusted her new baby blue, Victoria Secret PINK sweats. This was what she had to resort to wearing after the little... _incident. _She had Isaac stop by a shop to pick up a change of clothes. Of course he would choose something Massie would never wear in public. But, it was better than shifting throug the Lost-and-Never Should Be Found Again pile in Nurse Adel's office. Massie sidestepped Alicia and walked into the room, with her gloves, sponge, and water bucket in hand. Alicia sighed and headed towards the windows with the Windex and towels.

Massie sat the bucket on the table, and proceeded to put on her gloves. She then dipped her sponge into the strongly scented, pale blue, soapy water. She then started scrubbing furiously at a spot on the wooden table. Alicia sprayed down a widow and went to scrub it, but stopped to look at Massie, who refused to make eye contact with her. Alicia just rolled her eyes and started to wipe down the windows. This was going to take at least to ours to clean the whole room, as long as they worked together. Which, they weren't doing. Massie continued to scrub, unleashing all of her stress and aggravation into her work. Once _that _spot was gone, she moved onto the next one, and then after that, moved to a different table. Alicia was moving from window to window also. This went on periodically for fifteen minutes, until... they reached their table in front of a window. That little area, to say the least, was horrid. They made eye contact, but then just went about their work. Massie worked her way around the table, as Alicia stepped to the side to reach one part of the window. They ended up running into each other at the hip. Just the slightest contact made Massie irritated.

"Could you watch where you are going?" she shouted. Alicia stopped wiping the window to look at her.

"Oh, so I guess the silent treatment is over?" she questioned. Massie ignored her, and went back to scrubbing the table. Alicia sighed once again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she new she was wrong. She just didn't want to admit it. After about 30 minutes of silence and cleaning, they had worked their way to scrubbing the floor... on opposite sides of the room, of course. Massie went to scrub some paint from the floor under one of tables. but when she came back up, she knocked her head against the edge. _Thunk!_

"Owww," she sighed, and rubbed her head. Yep, she made a vow to herself to _never _again get detention. Especially over some stupid fight. Suddenly, she saw a pair of black, Ralph Lauren wedges in front of her, and a hand stick in her face. She looked up to see Alicia with a sympethectic look on her face. Massie just shrugged her off and stood up on her own.

"You know, when someone offers you help, you should take it." Alicia pointed out. Massie grabbed the sponge off of the floor and went to walk away. "Why are you being so, Dif-fuh-cult!" Alicia complained. Massie turned to face her.

"Listen, Ah-licia, I have no desire to speak to you, nor accept any help fuh-rom, you!" Massie said. As much as Alicia would hate to admit it, she missed her best friend. Olivia was just a fall-back plan. Alicia missed the PC. Massie went twalk away, until she slipped on the wet rag that Alicia was using. For a second she was air-born, but then landed on her butt, while knocking the bucket over. Soapy water spread everywhere.

"Ha,ha,ha!" Alicia laughed. Massie turned to glare at her, but she couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She finally lost it once Alicia backed into a table and lost her footing from laughing so hard, and slipped in the huge puddle of water, landing on her stomach. Massie wsa now in hysterics and Alicia soon joined in the laughing fit. Tears were rolling down their cheeks and their stomachs were sore. Massie finally realised that she was laughing with Alicia and quickly stopped. She abruptly stood up.

"Oh, great. There goes another outfit." she complained as she inspected her pants. Alicia then stood up, too.

"Yeah, and now my jeans are ruined."

Massie didn't reply and just pretended to flick a piece of lint off of her shoulder. Alicia turned to Massie and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. This caught Massie's attention. _Alicia _was _apologizing_. Massie turned to face her and crossed her arms.

"I'm listening," she said. Alicia looked Massie straight in the eye.

"I guess I wasn't being such a good friend. And, and I'm sorry for destroying your outfit, and all the comments I made about you in the car." She said. Massie wasn't going to give in easily.

"Are you just apologizing because you want back into the Pretty Committee? If so, then you are out of luck." Massie said, and went to pick up her sponge again. Alicia sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Look, I really am sorry. Yes, I want to be in the PC again, but I still mean what I said. I don't even have to be Beta anymore." Alicia compromised. Massie thought about it. Her and Alicia have been friends for a long time. They had disputes, but it was normal for them. Then again, it was always over who had more power over the PC. Massie squinted her eyes at Alicia.

"If you're going to be in the PC again, you have to promise not to try and take control. I'm Alpha, whatever I say goes. Got it?" Massie said. Alicia nodded her head vigorously. "Good... and you can have your Beta spot back," Massie said, waving it off as if it were nothing. "But do anything like that again, and you are officially O-U-T, out! And I will be making another pact to ensure this deal. I'll order some more Tiffany bracelets." Alicia nodded.

"Well, let's get this cleaned up and finish the room." she said, and picked up the tipped over bucket. Massie nodded. After, about an hour and a half, they had finished cleaning everything. Just in time too, because the principle had just walked in. She looked around.

"Oh! You girls are done. Good! Don't let it happen again! You may go." She said. The girls squealed and skipped out of the door. Massie then pulled out her cell to dial Isaac's number as they walked out of the school.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Massie snapped her head up to see who Alicia was talking to. To her surprise, she saw Dylan, Kristen, and Claire standing there with huge smiles.

"Well, we decided to wait for Massie," Kristen answered slowly, not sure what was going on.

"Yeah, and we distracted ourselves with a long game of What Would You Rather." Claire added. Dylan eyed Massie, and then Alicia, and then Massie again.

"So... what's going on?" she questioned. Massie then stepped forward.

"We had a talk, and we decided things were okay." she answered. Alicia nodded in agreement. Claire smiled widely.

"So, are we all friends again?" she asked.

"Opposite of no." Alicia said. Everyone smiled and they made their way down to the Range Rover, walking in perfect formation.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**December 19th**

**10:00 pm**

"Bean, everything is finally Per-fect!" Massie said, as she plopped down onto her purple comforter. She looked down at Bean and rubbed behind the puppy's ears. "I have Derrington and Alicia and I are cool." she finished. She leaned back into her pillows and sighed. "Pretty soon we will be making our grand entrance at the Winter Ball."

_Clink!_

Massie snapped up and looked around for the cause of the noise. She squinted into the darkness of her room, inspecting everything.

_Clink!_ _Clink!_

Okay, this was really annoying her. She looked at her window, and what do you know- _Clink!_A pebble was pelted at her window. She sat Bean down on the floor, and eased over to the window. Massie looked outside and jumped back.

_"Massie!_" Danny hissed up to her window. No way! Massie quickly opened her window and looked down at him. More like, glared down at him. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt, and a pair of jeans. He was holding a banquet of roses.

"_What are you doing?!"_Massie hissed. Danny gave her a sheepish smile.

"I came to see you," he said a little louder.

"Well, I sure don't want to see you." Massie huffed. Danny shrugged.

"Can you let me in?" He questioned.

"No!" Massie said, and went to close the window.

"Okay, then I'm going to have to climb in..." He said threateningly.

"You know, I could have you arrested for trespassing!" Massie said. Again, Danny shrugged as if it were no big deal. Massie just huffed and slammed her window shut. She made her way over back to her bed, being carefull not to step on Bean. She climbed in under her covers and closed her eyes. She then heard shuffling and scratching. _Tap-tap! _Massie shot up in her bed and looked at the window once again. There was Danny, at her window seal, with the roses in his mouth, hanging on for dear life. Massie rushed to her window and opened it. "What are you _doing_? Are you trying to kill yourself?" she took the roses out his mouth and backed away as he climbed in.

"Like I told you before, Princess, I'm not giving up." He whispered. Massie rolled her eyes and shoved the flowers into his hands.

"Well you're wasting your time. And, how did you know where I live?" She questioned.

"I have my sources... Besides, I want to apologize for Monday." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, break into my home like some criminal and then want to apologize, real smart." Massie whispered and rolled her eyes. Danny smirked.

"Hey, I didn't break in. You _let _me in." He argued.

"Ughhh! You are so despicable. Get out!" She ordered.

"Not until I know we're cool." He protested. Massie sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you. Happy now?" she asked. Danny nodded. He looked down at the flowers in his hands and then held them up to her.

"These are for you," he said. Massie licked her lips, suddenly wishing she had some gloss. She snatched the roses from his hands.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Now go!" Danny backed towards the open window.

"Okay, okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked. Massie smiled warmly at him and stepped forward as if to give him a hug. What he didn't expect to end up with Massie, using all of her strength, to push him out of the window.

"Ahhhh!" He shouted as he landed on the lower part of the roof, and roll off onto the ground. "Oof!" he huffed. Massie smirked down at him.

"See you tomorrow," She waved and then shut her window.

* * *

**Alrighty, there you go. Another chapter! R&R!**


End file.
